Collision Course
by RiokuAvalon
Summary: Seto has made a second Battle City tournament, but has 'forgotten' to put Jou in it. In order to enter, Jou has agreed to be Kaiba's personal slave. But will he last until the end of the tournament? R&R.SetoxJou .Addictive. LEMON UP
1. The Tournament

**Ok, so here is the deal. I am probably not like most fanfics writers. I am Obsessed with Kaiba. One thing you need to know about Kaiba. He is a jerk. And that is a fact. He loves almost no one. SO for this fanfic, I made him exactly how he is, emotionless and cold.**

**Jou, well he is a stupid kid. Got to love him though!**

**Bear with my through the first few chapters, this is going to get really juicy, I can promise you that. I love reviews! They encourage me to write more! Now here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Collision Course

"Don't you want a coat?" Mokuba called out after his brother.

It was a chilly October morning, and Seto had gotten up early to make some final plans for his new tournament. After loosing the last one, and being disgraced once again by Yuugi, Seto was working night and day to perfect his new plans.

"I am fine Mokuba,' he replied, "I am going to be in my office all day."

Seto got into his limo, and Mokuba waved as his brother took off for Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

Kaiba stared out the window. This tournament had to be perfect, so he could once again become the world's best duelist. A title that Yuugi had stolen from him in the past, over and over again. Kaiba was left humiliated, and since, had become insane with the fact that he must win back his previous title. If he was once again to become the world's greatest duelist, he had to make sure Yuugi was beaten. Kaiba had now memorized Yuugi's deck and playing strategy, so there was no way he could loose.

Seto was dropped off at his office building, and entered the door. His receptionist, Ashi, greeted him as he stepped into he elevator that would take him to the top floor.

"Seto! I wanted to talk to you about this list." Melanie stood in the doorway as Kaiba got out of the elevator. Her red hair was down today, and she wore the usual shirt and skirt bearing the Kaiba Corp. Emblem.

"That list is finalized Melanie, I don't need to go over it again."

Melanie looked down at the long list of duelists that would take part in the second Battle City tournament. Seto had spent hours, making sure that only the top duelists were in this, so rarer cards could be won.

"But Seto, I think you have forgotten some people." She replied, looking at him, "I could name a few duelists that would be fit to enter."

"Like who?" asked the CEO, narrowing his eyes at Melanie. That list, like everything else in the tournament was perfect.

"Well," Melanie started, "I um…saw that you did not add Jounouchi to the list."

Kaiba turned around and looked at her, slowly opening his office door, "There is a reason he is not on the list. Only the best duelists will enter this tournament. He somehow slipped into the last one, but I have made sure he is not getting into Battle City Two."

He closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk, taking out his laptop.

Melanie opened the door, "Look Seto, I have no clue why you do not like him, but you have to admit, he has become a great duelist. He was runner up in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, so I don't know why you just don't add him to the list."

"That list was made, so half rate duelists like Katsuya would not be stupid enough to enter. I don't need that Pup challenging the real duelists left right and center."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it. You know very well that Jounouchi is capable of entering, and even winning this tournament. Does that scare you Seto? Do you fear being beat by him?"

Kaiba slammed his fist on his desk. "I am not afraid of loosing to a duelist who could not duel himself out of a paper bag! The day Katsuya beats me, is that day I decide to give up Kaiba Corp. And join a swim team. It is not going to happen!"

Kaiba got up from his chair, and roughly pushed Melanie out of his office. "You will be fired next time you decide to say something like that. There is so much for you to do today, and worrying about _my_ list is not one of them. So keep your nose out of it and do your job."

Melanie rolled her eyes at sat down at her desk. _Kaiba can be the world's great jerk sometimes, _she thought, _he is afraid that Jounouchi might actually win._

Melanie shook her head, and went to her agenda. She needed to get the new shipment of duel disks to the stores by 12:00 and she had not even begun to add the duelists into the computer. _If I was not Kaiba's apprentice, I do not know what he would do. Ungrateful moron._ Melanie grabbed what she needed from her small office and headed towards the elevator. There was work to be done, and she couldn't afford brooding on Seto's stupid decisions. She smiled a bit. It was her job to make sure all of the duelists got their letter and made it to Seto's tournament. Who is to say she could not invite Jounouchi herself?

Kaiba rubbed his temples and took a sip of his coffee. He was working himself harder than ever, to make this tournament a success. _Afraid of Katsuya? That idiot lost the last two times he dueled against me. And I have only gotten better since then._ Then Melanie's words sprung into his head. _"You know very well that Jou is capable of entering, and even winning this tournament. Does that scare you Seto? Do you fear being beat by him?"_ Of course not. Scared. Kaiba was not scared of anything. He would show Melanie who was the best duelist. By the end of this tournament, he would once again, become the best.

"Mr. Katsuya, care to answer that question on your own?"

Jounouchi snapped awake.

"Three! The answer is three!"

Several giggles could be heard, and Jou looked around to see his classmates staring at him and laughing.

"Are you telling me that the capital of Germany is three Mr. Katsuya?"

Jou sunk into his chair. He had dozed off again. Geography was so boring. He turned around to look at Honda, laughing at him from where he sat.

"Detention after school Mr. Katsuya." His teacher said, once again returning to his lesson.

Jou buried his head in his arms. Great, now he had detention to look forward to. This was turning out to be a horrid day. He fell into a puddle, was late for school and failed a math test he had earlier. Yuugi turned around and looked at him. "Sorry bud, I guess we can always go to that new card shop some other time."

Jou had almost forgot! Today he was supposed to go with Yuugi and look for cards to build a better deck. Since Kaiba has announced that there would be a second Battle City, he had being practicing like mad, and now he needed a better deck in order to take Kaiba down. He would just 'forget' about his detention and do it some other time.

"Don't worry Yuugi, I am coming. Detention can wait."

Yuugi shook his head and once again looked to where the teacher stood. Joey yawned and closed his eyes. It was sleep time again.

"Hey Yug! Look!" said Jou, pointing to a card in one of the many display cases in the card shop.

"That Imperial Order trap card would look wicked in my deck."

Yuugi came and looked where Jou was pointing. "That is a good one Jou. You may need to use some life points, but if it destroys magic cards it is a good find.

Jou picked up the card from where it was and put it with the other cards he was buying that day. "Got what you need Yug?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Yuugi, giving the storeowner some yens.

Yuugi and Jou both walked out of the store with their cards in hand.

"You think Kaiba is planning anything new for this tournament Yug?" he asked.

"I don't know Jou. Knowing Kaiba he is probably making this tournament different from his last one. You just never know with Kaiba."

"Eh, who cares what that rich snob is doing, I am just going to kick me some ass in this here tournament. It will be you and me in the finals Yug."

"I sure hope so Jou." Yuugi remembered to the last tournament where Jou was not even allowed to enter, and if it had not been for that rare hunter, he may have never gotten in. It wouldn't surprise Yuugi if Kaiba didn't let Joey enter at all.

"Hey Yug, look. Melanie is over there." Jou pointed a bit down the street. "Hey Melly!" He waved.

Melanie looked up and waved back.

"What are you doing outside the office?" Jou asked.

Melanie shrugged, "Oh I am just doing some Battle City errands. You know, putting up fliers, making sure the registration center has the new duel disks."

"Wow, you mean the duelists get new duel disks this year too?"

Melanie nodded, "Yea, Seto has been working on a new design that will allow the players some extra abilities. I needed to make sure that the stores were stocked for when the tournament starts. Kaiba has been working night and day to make this a successful event."

"When do you think it will start Mel?" Asked Yuugi, "Has Kaiba told you yet?"

"He has told me, but I am not supposed to say anything about it. You will just have to find out for yourself. Anyway, I needed to get going. I have a ton of stuff I still need to do, and I am not half done it yet. See you guys later!" She waved and continued on her way.

"Awesome!" shouted Jou; "I get a new duel disk too!"

Melanie was in the middle of setting up the registration computer when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Melanie, I hope you have gotten those new duel disks to the stores already." Kaiba's raspy voice sounded from the other end of her phone.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I did that this mourning." She said. "I was just about to add the duelists into the central computer."

"Melanie, that list was made and perfected by me. Do not add anyone else to it. Unless you want to be out of a job, keep it as it is." Said Seto coldly.

Melanie bit her lip. She wouldn't even get the chance to add Jou into the database. Kaiba had already guessed her plan. "Yes Seto," She said grudgingly, "I will add them exactly as is."

"Good." And Kaiba hung up the phone.

_Good-bye to you too_, she thought. Some boss. Manners are always a good thing. Melanie looked at her watch and realized that she was running late. She picked up her things and headed to Kaiba Corp. Central.

"Do you want another coffee Mr. Kaiba?" Asked Ashi as Seto made his way to the door. The CEO had spent nearly twelve hours in his office.

"I am fine Ashi. You can go home now. Take the day off tomorrow if you want, I am the only one going to be here."

"Yes Sir," replied Ashi, packing up her things.

Kaiba walked to where his limo awaited to take him home. In two months his tournament would be underway, and soon he would be the world's best duelist again.

He opened the door to his mansion. Mokuba was probably asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 1:03 already. Seto was tired, but he needed to work on the plans of Battle City just a bit more. He shrugged it off. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he had the whole office building to himself. He would finalize everything tomorrow. He undressed, jumped into bed, and was asleep almost instantly.

"I don't know why you didn't get one Jou," said Yuugi, passing his friend the letter he had received from Kaiba Corp this morning, "Maybe yours will come later on."

Jounouchi kicked a wall. If he didn't get a letter, he couldn't be in the tournament. "I bet that selfish jerk didn't have the guts to invite me! He is probably scared that I will beat him at his own game!"

"Jou, Kaiba knows that you are a good duelist, whether he wants to admit it or not. There is no way he can't invite you. You came runner up in the last two tournaments, so your letter is probably on its way. Besides, the announcement and duel registration is today. Melanie was adding the duelists to the database yesterday, so your name will be in it even if you do not have the letter."

"You're right Yug, Kaiba isn't stupid enough not to invite me. My letter is probably on its way right now!"

Yuugi has his doubts, but for Jou's sake, he did not mention anything. "C'mon," he said, pulling on his friend's arm, "Anzu told us she would meet us at the fountain for the big announcement. Let's go!"

Kaiba's large face showed up on the many televisions of Domino.

"Welcome my duelists, to Battle City two. I trust you all have gotten your letters. Battle City will be a bit different this year. You will face your opponent with these," Kaiba showed the new duel disks. They were blue and silver, and if not for the different colouring, they almost looked exactly like the old ones, "Do not be fooled by the appearance. These new disks that I have created, will increase the damage a card does to the opponent it is target at. This ensures that only the strong survive. Losers will be required to give their opponent their two rarest cards also. And there will be no finals in this tournament. The winner will face me in the final duel to crown the champion. Pick up your new disks and present your letter at the registration offices. The battle starts in two months."

Jou, Yuugi and Anzu were left to look where Kaiba's face had been just a minute ago.

Jou stifled a laugh, "So I guess this ensures Kaiba doesn't look as much of an idiot as he did last year. He doesn't even NEED to duel to get the top. What a rip."

"And your two rarest cards," said Yuugi, "That will hurt anyone's deck. Except the finalist of course."

"Well, I need to get me a new duel disk so I can kick some major ass." And Jou strutted off towards the direction of the registration office.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "C'mon Yug, we better follow him. Who knows what he will get into."

"Not on the list! Do you even know who I am! I am Katsuya Jounouchi! Runner up from the last two tournaments! I am one of the best duelists in the world and you say I can't join this here tournament!"

"You are not in the database Sir. Your name was never entered, and if you never got a letter, I can't give you a disk and your locator card."

Jounouchi slammed his fish against the desk. "Leave it to Kaiba to pull something like this! That selfish jerk! Rich snob! No wonder the kid doesn't have any friends!"

"Jou, it's ok. I can talk to Kaiba if you want," Said Yuugi, "Maybe he will reconsider?"

Jounouchi walked out of the store in a huff, leaving Yuugi to carry his new disk by himself. He couldn't believe what Kaiba was pulling. They did not like each other, but this was going too far.

"Where are you going?" called Anzu.

"I don't need your help guys, I can talk to Kaiba on my own!"

Jou headed toward Kaiba Corp. Headquarters to give Kaiba a piece of his mind.

Seto was up early Saturday morning. After his announcement, he needed to go to his office to do some paperwork, and look at who had picked up their duel disk and card, and who was not coming. Seto had ensured that the finalist would duel him, and if he had his own way, he would face of with Yuugi, and show the king of games just who was the best.

Seto took his deck out of his briefcase. Three Blue Eyes. His best cards. He could not even begin to imagine Yuugi holding two of his precious dragons. He had to win. Seto stretched before he started to type on his laptop. It was going to be a long day.

Jou burst through the doors of Kaiba Corp. Headquarters Saturday morning. Ashi was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Can I help you Sir?" she asked.

"I need to speak to Kaiba immediately."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I need to speak to Kaiba and I need to speak to him now." Said Jou is a rushed voice.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is a busy man, and he is doing a lot with the tournament. If you make an appointment I am sure he will respond to whatever request you have."

"I don't have time for this." Jou ran over to the elevator, and was inside and going up before Ashi had the chance to catch him. He was Seto's problem now.

Seto had just started to go through the list when he heard somewhat of a commotion outside his office. He could hear Melanie's voice.

"No Jou," She said loudly, "Seto is not in his office right now. I could tell him you stopped by if you want."

Seto cocked an eyebrow. Katsuya. The stupid guy had the guts to come to him because of his un-entry into the tournament. He smiled slightly. _That Pup is so stubborn, he just won't give up._

"I think that rich jerk is in his office right now, with his rich laptop and his rich desk."

Melanie stammered, "No…He is…um…away on a business trip."

"I think Kaiba can count his cash later Melanie," Said Jounouchi as he pushed passed her and to Kaiba's office.

Jou threw open the door to see Kaiba sitting down and grinning at him.

"Katsuya, what an unpleasant surprise. You always seem to bother me when I am in the middle of something." 

"Want to be in the middle of my fist Kaiba? You stupid punk!"

Seto chuckled to himself, "Do you always challenge people who are better than you, even when the odds are off the charts? Or is this just one of those days for you?

"Where do you get off inviting ever duelist except me into your stinkin' tournament?"

"Well if is a 'stinkin' tournament', as you put it Pup, why would you want to be in it in the first place?"

"You know very well I am capable of being in this tournament! You scared I might actually beat you or something?"

"Please Katsuya, a child would defeat you with ease, so why would I fear you pathetic second-rate dueling skills? Melanie, why did you bother to let him in? He is just causing a commotion."

Melanie, who was standing at the door, threw up her hands, "No, no, no. This is your problem Seto, not mine. You can deal with it yourself." And she shut his office door so it was just Jou and Seto, alone, in his office.

"Don't you have someone else you can be annoying right now Pup? Or did you run out of people already."

Jou growled, "Do not call me pup."

Kaiba laughed, "Maybe if you leave like a good dog now, I can page Ashi and ask if she can give you a cookie."

Jou's face was growing redder by the minute. He did not come to be insulted. "You better let me into this tournament Kaiba. I am warning you…"

Kaiba was still laughing in his office chair, "Or what, you will bite me Katsuya? Please, don't be so stupi-"

Kaiba was knocked on the ground and found himself lying down on his floor with a very heavy blonde ontop of him.

"Fist, meet Kaiba's face. Kaiba's face, meet my fist." But Kaiba was too quick for Jou. He had Jou on the floor with his arms behind his back in no time.

"Do that again, I dare you to Katsuya, it will be the last thing you ever do."

As much as Jou tried to struggle, he could not get out of Kaiba's grip.

"The only reason you get so angry when I call you pup, it because it is true. Because in reality, you are a…"

Kaiba's thoughts drifted off. He had the best idea. Foolproof and fun. He grinned and looked down at Katsuya. "How about I make you a deal, and then you can join in. It is a win win situation Wheeler."

Jou, who was still struggling, knew Kaiba was up to something, "What kind of a deal?"

The grin on Seto's face increased. "Be my slave dog for the entirety of the tournament, and when it is over, you can go free."  
"SLAVE DOG! I AM NO SLAVE AND I AM NO DOG!" Jou was furious now. "When I get up from here Kaiba!"

"But you won't be getting up any time soon. And if that is the way you want it, I will make sure every tournament official knows your face, and you won't even be able to watch a duel, much less play."

Jou thought for a moment. This was his moment to show Kaiba that he was no second-rate duelist. That he could beat him at his own game. He sighed, "What does this include."

Seto pushed down a bit harder on Jounouchi, so he would stop struggling. "Between tournament hours, you will be mine for whatever I want to do with you. In exchange, you can enter my tournament and duel your heart out, as long as you stick by my rules. Got it?"

Jou collected his thoughts. "I know there is more to this Kaiba, I am not stupid."

"Yes, you are Katsuya, but I will make a contract tonight. You will sign it tomorrow. Meet me at my office 9:00 sharp and do not be late, else you can kiss your chance to enter good-bye."

Kaiba grabbed Jou by the scruff of his shirt and threw him out the door of his office. Jou got up and brushed himself off.

Melanie cocked and eyebrow and turned to look at Kaiba.

"Mr. Katsuya has an appointment at 9:00 tomorrow morning in my office. Make sure I have no other plans."

Melanie looked at Seto like he had two heads, "Yes sir," she said, writing down in the planner, this new appointment.

"Wow Jou, Kaiba must have been in a good mood if he wants to see you of all people tomorrow. This is nothing short of a miracle."

"No miracle Melly, Katsuya Jounouchi just doesn't give up until he gets what he wants!"

Melanie shook her head, "Whatever you say bud. 9:00 tomorrow is yours."

Jou nodded and headed toward the elevator. He would be going in the tournament after all. But this whole contract thing Seto had going bother him. _What am I getting myself into,_ he thought. And that was a thought that would cross his mind many times in the future.


	2. Of Contracts and Curses

Chapter Two

Jounouchi spent the rest of the day regretting his choice. Not only did he loath Kaiba to the lowest extent, how in the world would he juggle trying to win the tournament and being Kaiba's pet slave too? There was no way he could do both. What would he tell his friends? _Kaiba and I suddenly became friends; he just let me in because he is such a nice guy. _That would never work. Jou kicked an empty pop can across the sidewalk. He was in a worse position then when he started out this morning. He had spent the night before going over just how he was going to convince the CEO to let him in, and now THIS didn't help.

"Jou!"

Jounouchi turned around to see Yuugi and Anzu running towards him. This is exactly what he didn't need to deal with today.

"Jou," said Anzu, catching her breath, "Did you see Kaiba yet?"

Jou took a minute to scratch his head, "Um…yea…we argued a bit but…he that that um…" Jou trailed off mumbling.

"Couldn't hear you Jou, what did he say?"

Jou shrugged, "He said I could enter."

Yuugi smiled, "Jou that's awesome! I am so glad you can join the tournament now too! How did you ever get him to agree with you?"

Jou had to think of a good excuse and he had to think of it now. The blonde stood for a few seconds, his friends gawking at him. "Well, he was kinda busy at the moment, he told me to come back tomorrow and we can talk about it…so…erm…I am not guaranteed a spot."

"Is that what he said Jou?" Yuugi asked.

Jou, who finally decided this whole plan of Kaiba's was stupid, and he would rather not join the tournament at all then be his slave, simply nodded.

"Don't worry Jou, he will let you join somehow." Said Yuugi reassuringly.

"Why don't you just annoy him until he lets you enter? That usually works for everything else you want." Laughed Anzu.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I need to do homework anyway guys, so I really should be going now."

"We were just going to get ice cream. Why don't you come with us?" asked Yuugi.

"No, I have homework Yug, that will have to wait. Bye!" and Jou sprinted of before either one of them had the chance to argue.

* * *

He was standing on the winner's platform. So many people were cheering, cheering for him. He held up his cards. Two Blue Eyes White Dragons. They were his. He turned and looked at Kaiba. He was sulking over the loss of his precious cards. But an alarm sounded. From somewhere in the distance. He could not see it, but it kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing…

* * *

Jou fell off his bed in a heap of covers. Something was still ringing in his room. Damn it, it had all been a dream. He still needed to meet Kaiba for this whole tournament, and the chances of him actually getting in were less than one. He turned off his alarm clock and stretched a bit. Sundays were supposed to be his day to sleep in, he should not have left his alarm on. He turned to look at his clock.

"Oh my God! IT'S 8:45! I NEED TO MEET KAIBA IN 15 MINUTES!"

Jou raced around his room for his clothes. He needed to still get to Kaiba Corp headquarters and that left no time for breakfast. He ran a brush through his hair, brushed his teeth in a hurry, and was out the door. He looked at his watch, 10 minutes until Kaiba was expecting him. KC was at least ten blocks. He quickly tied his shoes and ran as fast as humanly possible. Kaiba would not get the glory in him being late for their only meeting.

Jou practically crawled through the elevator at 8:59. He was exhausted and terribly hot.

Melanie looked over her office desk. "Well, so you are on time Jou. I thought you weren't going to make it for a second. Kaiba is in his office, he will come out to get you in just a sec."

Jou nodded meekly and crawled into a chair. He had made it just in time.

Kaiba's office door burst open. "So, you actually had the guts to come crawling back here Pup. I must say, I am impressed."

Jou was in no mood to deal with Kaiba's snooty attitude. He would just go in, tell him to go to hell and be on his way.

Kaiba opened the door and watched Jou go into his office, following him in after. He pointed to a vacant chair across the room, and Jou sat down. The CEO sat at his desk and grinned at the blonde. Jou yawned and looked up at him.

"So you want to enter my tournament that bad eh?" He continued to stare at the blonde. "Well here it is," Kaiba plopped a booklet of papers the size of a dictionary on his desk, "Sign it."

Jou gawked at the booklet. There was no way he was going to read all of that, and he was almost positive that Kaiba's had stuck in some hefty details that were lodged somewhere in the very middle of it.

"Look, Kaiba, I was thinking about it, and this it totally unfair. I am not going to be your slave just because you are too stupid to let me into your tournament. I am not signing that and I am not being your slave. End of story."

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment and a smile creeped across his face. "Of course you're not. I knew this would happen. Isn't it obvious? Even if you DID win past the final round, which is highly unlikely, you would have to face me at the end. And that, of course, is what you are afraid of. Face it, you have never beaten me in a game, and you never will. You don't want to look like a moron infront of all those people. It is expected."

Jou's face grew very red. There was no way he was afraid of Kaiba. "That is like saying you were too afraid to let me enter Kaiba!"

The brunette gave a cold laugh, "No, it is just seemingly hilarious seeing you get so worked up about this. It is very entertaining to say the least."

Jou's face grew even redder, if that was possible. Kaiba has crossed the line. "Fine, if you think I am so scared of you, I will show you just what Katsuya Jounouchi is made of! I will enter your stupid tournament, and what's more, I will beat you at your own stinkin' game! So there!"

Jou grabbed the pile of papers on Kaiba's desk. He leafed through the first few. It was fine print on exactly what he would be doing. Jou guessed it was somewhere along the lines of picking up after Kaiba, and doing usual maid duties. He took a pen from the CEO's desk and signed his name, throwing the stack back at Kaiba.

Kaiba picked it up, and looked down at the signature. He was quite pleased with himself. He reached into his pocket and threw a clear card at Jou. Jou now had a locator card.

"Your new duel disk is outside my office. When you leave here today, you may take it with you."

Jou looked down at his entry card. He was finally in the tournament! He did it!

"Well mutt," said Kaiba, eyeing him susceptibly, "You start today."

* * *

"No fucking way Kaiba, there is no way in hell you will get me to even come close to that thing."

Kaiba was dangling a red dog collar from his finger. "If you looked at the contract you just signed, you will see that it is in there that you must wear this at all time. Either that or you can walk around this building naked for the entire time you are here.

Jou was furious. Kaiba WAS going to treat him like a dog. He took the collar from Kaiba and looked at the tag. Wonderful, it had printed on it, in nice neat letters, 'Property of Seto Kaiba.' Jou rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot worse then he suspected it would be.

"Put it on now."

Jou hated being told what to do, especially from someone like Kaiba, who he hated just as much as possible. He put the collar around his neck and did it up. "There."

Kaiba gave Jou a big grin. "It matches your eyes Pup," he laughed, and pointed across the room, to where a basket was on the floor. "That is where you will stay whenever you are in my office." He pointed beside the basket, to where two red dishes were, one with water and an empty one, "And that is where lunch will be served to you."

Jou could not take it anymore. "Fuck this," He tore off the collar and threw it down, "I am not going to be your office pet. I don't care about your tournament, nothing is worth this humiliation."

Kaiba waved a finger at him. "Too bad you did not read your contract, in which I worked so hard to create. If you did, you would have seen that is in unbreakable. Unless you feel like breaking the law Pup, I suggest you do as you are told."

"You have gone too far this time Kaiba! This is just not hum-"

"Another thing Pup. Do not call me Kaiba anymore. From now on you shall refer to me as Master."

Jou had had enough. He was sick of this already. "Who says a dog can't bite eh?" he said, and jumped ontop of Kaiba. He was going to give the Rich CEO just was coming. A smooth beating.

Kaiba gave a quick yelp, but soon he had Jounouchi on the floor, with his hands behind his back…again.

"BAD dog. Bad," said Kaiba, pinning Jou so close to the floor that he could actually feel the heat coming off it. "You shall be severely reprimanded because of your foolishness."

All Jou could do was lay where he was, with his hands behind his back, and sulk. There was no real way out of this. He would just have to stay like this until the tournament ended.

"Fine Kaiba."

Seto cleared his throat.

"Fine _master,_" Jou said sarcastically, "I will play along with your stupid game. But just treat me decently and it will work out for the both of us."

"I will treat you decently mutt, and that is like the dog you are." Said Kaiba, and he released his hold on Jou.

Jou got up stiffly and looked back at Kaiba. "What now?"

Kaiba just stared back at him blankly.

Jou growled, "What now _master_?"

Kaiba smiled, "good boy." He pointed to where Jou's basket was. "Lay down for a minute and I will get things sorted out."

Jou reluctantly crept over to his basket, and curled into a ball. He lay down on the unusually soft pillow, and closed his eyes. At least this wasn't as bad at the feeling he had about what was going to come.

* * *

Jounouchi opened his eyes. Light was pouring into the room and he vaguely remembered the morning. He looked around him. _Right_ he thought_ I am in this stupid basket in Kaiba's office. I signed that dumb contract._ He looked over to his water dish and his now full food bowl. Kaiba was just cruel. Jou did not even want to guess what he had put into his dish. He looked around Kaiba's office a bit more. Kaiba's desk, Kaiba's closet but no Kaiba.

Jou stretched and got out of his basket. He rubbed his neck. That damn collar was still on him. How he would love to take it off, if he wasn't under that stupid contract.

The door opened, and Seto walked into his office. He passed an eye at Jou, standing dumbly with his collar on and surpressed a grin.

"Rich boy, how am I supposed to enter the tournament if I never have time to duel? Do you expect me to go out at night when there IS no duels?"

Kaiba continued to look at his newspaper and took a sip of coffee.

Jou growled, "Master."

Kaiba looked up, "Relax Pup, the tournament does not start for another two months, you can brush up on your pathetic dueling skills long before then."

Jou rolled his eyes. Was he going to be here the rest of the day?

"I expect you to wear that collar all the time by the way. Not just in my office, but in public and at school too."

The hairs on the back of Jou's neck stood up. "There…is…no…way…I am…wearing this…to school."

Kaiba glanced at him, "Yes, you are."

"No I am not."

"You are going to do what I say mutt, you signed the contract, it is not my fault you were too dumb to read through the whole thing. Now shut it."

"You never go to school anyway Kai-…Master, so how would you even know what I am up to?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I go to school, you just never see me. I have better things to do then sit in musty classes learning about the world. I will see you and if you are not wearing it, hell will be paid."

Jou slumped down into his basket again. He was going to be humiliated. He had to go to school wearing this stupid thing.

"Wear a turtle neck or something Mutt." Kaiba gave a little laugh.

Jou buried his face in his pillow. He was NOT walking around school in a turtleneck.

"Since you are just laying there, being useless like always, I would like you to do something for me."

Jou glanced up.

Kaiba took a pile of papers out from his desk. "Run these down to the third floor and give them to the secretary. Her name is Deidra and she will know what to do with it."

"You want me to go now?"

"No pup, wait a few minutes and relax. Then go. Of course I want you to go now, you dumbass. You are not here to relax."

Jou got up and snatched the papers away from Kaiba. He pushed open his office door and moved out.

"Jou, are you guys done in there or what? You have been there all morning."

Jou turned to see Melanie looking at him. He quickly covered his neck and stammered "I um…needed a drink of water. That's it, just water." As he moved ever closer to the elevator.

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Kaiba has water in his office. Why do you need to leave to go and get some?"  
"He doesn't want me drinking his, is all. I need to go now! Bye!" Jou rushed into the open elevator and closed the door. That was way to close for comfort. The last thing he needed is Melanie knowing what is going on in Kaiba's office.

* * *

Jou arrived at the third floor without meeting anyone else. It wouldn't hurt to take his collar off now. Kaiba was not around, and who else is going to know he is supposed to have it on? Jou slipped his red collar into his pocket and stepped into an office.

A woman, who was shorter than him, with long blonde hair looked up from her pile of papers. "May I help you?" she asked.

Jou thrust the papers he was carrying at her, "I was told to give these to you by Kaiba. He said you knew what to do with them."

Deidra took the papers and looked over them. "Good, I have been waiting for these. Is there anything else that you need sir?" she asked politely.

Jou shook his head and made his way back into the elevator. _She was hot_, he thought grinning,_ maybe being here isn't going to be THAT bad._ Jou carried that happy thought all the way into Kaiba's office, and he looked up at the CEO, to see him scowling back at him.

"Where is your collar?"

The colour drained out of Jou's face. He had totally forgotten about his collar.

"I…erm…It fell off, I put it in my pocket, see?" He said holding it up.

"It just up and fell off eh?" said Kaiba in a cold voice. Jou simply stood and nodded. "You took it off," Kaiba continued, "And now you will have to be punished for it. I told you not to take it off."

Kaiba got up from his chair. He was at least a foot taller then Jou was.

Jou swallowed and closed his eyes._ This is going to be bad,_ he thought, _real bad._


	3. Puppy Play

Chapter 3

Jou walked glumly down the street. It was now 4:00. He had spent his entire Sunday in Kaiba's office. He had school tomorrow, didn't even start his homework, and realized he would have to do this for a whole two months before the tournament even started. He clutched his new duel disk in his hand, wondering if it was even worth it.

As punishment, Kaiba had actually put a lock on his stupid collar. Now he couldn't take it off if he wanted to. He had to eat, sleep and shower with the damn thing on. His collar was far enough down his neck that it wasn't extremely noticeable, and he could turn it around so the tag was facing behind him, but he still did not want to wear the damn thing. He rubbed the back of his head, where Kaiba had given him a quick smack. It really hurt and he now had a headache to add to his list of 'Why Jou's Life Sucks,' list.

His best bet was to go home, finish his homework, and avoid any contact with his friends. That was the last thing he needed. Melanie could walk in any moment when he was in his basket, which was a threat enough, but Jou could not even imagine Honda's reaction to him if he told anyone.

He walked up the stairs of his apartment building, deep in thought. The school day tomorrow loomed in his mind. He gave his collar a scratch, and headed into his apartment.

Jou actually debated on not going to school tomorrow. But as soon as his alarm woke him up, he grudgingly got out of bed and went to school. It wasn't an easy task for him, to try and hide his collar. Now that Kaiba had permanently attached it to him, it was ten times worse, not to mention itchy and rubbing his skin raw. So in the end, he just flipped the collar of his shirt over it, and if anyone asked, he would say it was just some sort of necklace, after all, the tag was in the back, so no one would guess he was someone else's pet.

Another thing that struck Jou, was the fact that Kaiba never told him if he was going to his office today, so he had no clue whether to show up at his office after school, or to go home. In the end, Jou shrugged it off and decided to just go home. It was Kaiba's own fault that he was so stupid, as not to leave Jou with instructions.

The school bell rang, and Jou made his way up a flight of stairs. He hadn't seen his friend all day yesterday, so they were probably burning with questions about the tournament. Sure enough, Yuugi, Anzu and Honda were waiting for him near his locker.

"Jou!" shouted Anzu, "Where have you been? You did not call at all yesterday."

Jou simply shrugged, "I was busy."

After a few awkward moments, Yuugi asked him "So, what did Seto say about the tournament Jou? Are you allowed to enter?"

"Yea, we discussed it for a bit, and he said it would be ok."

"Wow, I bet Kaiba was feeling generous yesterday eh bud?" said Honda, slapping Jou rather hard on the shoulder.

"How did you ever get him to let you enter?" Anzu asked, staring at him.

"Oh, the usual," Replied Jou, taking some books out of his backpack, "He told me I wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning, so I was no real threat." _Yea, that sounds believable,_ he thought.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, "Oh, the usual? Kaiba should really stop doing that, we all know you are a great duelist Jou, don't worry about what he says. He is just jealous."

"I know Yug, you don't need to tell me," said Jou, faking a smile, "I am going to be late, we better get to class."

Anzu stared blankly at him, "Since when have you ever been worried about coming late to class?"

"Can we just hurry up?" snapped Jou, who was in no mood to argue with someone as annoying as Anzu. He shrugged them off and walked to class.

"What's his problem?" asked Anzu, and Jou's friend followed after him.

Jou had slept through most of his first class, and he gave his friends the vibe he did not want to be bothered. Upon opening his locker, a piece of paper fell out:

_You are required at my office directly after school. I shall be_

_Awaiting your presence._

_Wonderful,_ Jou thought, _There goes the time that I was going to do the homework I missed, no thanks to Kaiba._ Feeling a lot worse then he woke up, Jou dragged himself off to his next class, hoping it would last forever.

"I don't know," Said Yuugi, looking up at Yami, "I just thought that Jou would be a bit happier that he actually got entered in Kaiba's New Battle City. It isn't like him to actually believe what Kaiba says, but it seems that he is sad, or angry about something."

Yami looked down at Yuugi, "Maybe Jounouchi is just having one of those days Yuugi, just let him be and I am sure he will feel better tomorrow."

"I sure hope so, Jou is my best friend, and I hate it when he doesn't feel right."

"You are a good friend Yuugi, and Jounouchi knows that." Yami gave Yuugi a small kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the puzzle.

Jou looked up. Kaiba Corp. Headquarters loomed before him, and another painstaking day of being ridiculed and abused by Kaiba awaited him. Joy.

Jou dragged himself into Kaiba's office foyer, which was also Melanie's office. He threw his bookbag down on a chair and sat in another vacant one in a huff.

Melanie glanced up from the laptop she was typing from, "Hard day of school?"

Jou yawned and simply nodded.

"Why are you here again? I thought Seto let you join his tournament, so why are you sitting infront of me. Are you waiting for Kaiba?"

Jou nodded again.

"Why?" Melanie asked inquisitively.

Jou looked up at her, "It is part of our deal and that is all I am saying about the matter."

Melanie shrugged it off and got up, "Seto is in his office, I will get him for you."

She approached Kaiba's office and knocked on the door; "Jounouchi is here for you Kaiba, would you like me to send him in?"

A muffled 'Yes' could be heard from behind the oak door, and Jou picked up his bag, and trudged into Kaiba's office. He did not bother to even look at him, but went straight to his basket and slumped down.

Kaiba raised an eye from the pile of papers he was working on. "Nice collar Mutt."

Jou continued to stare at the ground. As of right now he did not give two shits about anything Kaiba said.

"What is your problem?"

Jou looked up at the CEO and stared at him sharply. "I hate wear this fucking collar every hour of every day. I hate the fact that I have to spent time every fucking day with the person who I hate most, and ontop of that, this proves nothing, but the fact that you are a controlling jerk who has no one but his slaves and workers, who he can only boss around because he is to fucking lazy to do things for himself."

Kaiba stared blankly at him. This mutt had the nerve to jest at him in his own office. He was beyond pissed. He was not thoroughly angry.

Jou turned his gaze down to the ground again. He expected to be slapped around a bit for that, but he did not care at all.

Kaiba signed, "Call me master you mangy dog." He resumed to work on whatever was infront of him.

Jou could have died. He had gotten away with mocking Kaiba, in his own office, and he did not even get punished.

"You will be punished tomorrow. I don't have the strength to deal with you right now. I think that collar is a bit too tight, it is making you become dumber than what you already were."

"Takes one to know one." Mumbled Jou.

Kaiba got up quickly from his chair, which made Jou jump. He walked the opposite direction of Jou, and opened the closet on the other side of the room. He rummaged through it for a moment, and pulled a spotted dog suit. "Hmm, I think Otogi has something in mind when he dressed you in one of these. Put it on. Now."

"You must be out of your mi-" Kaiba was now directly infront of Jou. Since he was a bit taller than he was, he cast a shadow over Jou.

"I would suggest you do not anger me much more today Pup. I am in no mood for your bull shit, and I would watch your mouth if you don't want me to get really nasty."

If it weren't for the fact that Jou would get beaten to a bloody pulp if he decided to stand up to Seto, he decided, that for this once, he wouldn't piss him off. He snatched the suit out of Kaiba's hands, and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am changing into this dumb suit, duh. What, change you mind Kaiba? Master?"

"You do not need to go out to change into it, do it in here."

Jou looked back at Kaiba.

"Well, I am not going to watch you change moron. I would like to keep my eyesight, thanks."

Jou took off the clothes he had on, and as quickly as possible, pulled on the dog suit. He stood infront of Kaiba, "happy?"

Seto stared at him for just a moment, before folding his arms, and laying his head down on his desk.

Jou was lost, complete and utterly lost. Kaiba had his head on his desk, and Jou was standing in the middle of his office with a dog suit on. Kaiba suddenly started to shake all over. This worried Jou a bit, until he had come to the conclusion that Kaiba must be laughing. Sure enough, he could hear the CEO's muffled laughs and soon, Kaiba roared with laughter.

"You…look…so…stupid." He said between laughs. "It suits you!" Seto continued to laugh, at his ironic set of words, and at how funny Jou looked in a spotted dog suit.

Jou was fed up. "I do not need this," he stated, and yanked open the door to Kaiba's office, slammed it rather hard, and proceeded to the elevator. He could still hear the jerk laughing in his office.

"For fuck's sake Jou! What on earth are you wearing!"

Melanie stared at him, with an expression, of both horror and humor on her face. She turned around and looked at Kaiba's closed office door, "What have you two been doing in there?"

Jou did not know what he was going to say. There was absolutely nothing he could say to save himself this time.

Jou had sprinted down the flight of stairs beside the elevator before he had the chance to answer Melanie. He now locked himself in a closet on the third floor. His clothes were left in Kaiba's office, along with everything else he had, including his bag.

Jou buried his head in his hands. He would rather be dead than in here right now. He did not understand how Kaiba could be that cruel. What had made a man so hateful towards other people? Jou didn't care to find out. He stood up and brushed himself off. Footsteps could be here outside his door.

"You know," said a cold voice outside, "Hiding when security cameras adorn ever hallway is not a smart thing to do."

Kaiba unlocked the door and looked at Jounouchi. He did not say anything, but threw a pile of clothes at Jou, and said he expect him in his office in ten minutes. He shut the door behind him, and Jou could hear his footsteps all the way down the hall.

He looked down at his uniform. He finally had his old clothes back. _This doesn't change anything_, he thought, _Kaiba is still the world's biggest jerk._ Jou quickly got dressed and headed towards the stairs.

When Jou got to the top floor again, after a hearty climb, he was out of breath. He did not want to run into Melanie though, so he opened the door slightly and peered in. No one was in the foyer, but maybe she was in Kaiba's office. If she were, Kaiba would have explained to her what he was doing in a dog suit. As quietly as possible, Jounouchi crept across the room, and came face to face with Kaiba's office door. He did not know if he should knock on it, or just walk in. In the end, he decided to just walk in, incase Kaiba did not want to be disturbed. Jou turned the handle and entered.

Kaiba looked up from his desk for just a moment. He was reading a newspaper.

Jou stood in the middle of Kaiba's office, expecting to hear something about his behavior. "What do you want me to do now?" He asked.

Kaiba gave a small shrug, "I don't care, do whatever you want."

"Can I go home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"I don't care, sit somewhere and shut it."

Jou rolled his eyes. If he thought Kaiba might have been a bit nicer, he was sorely wrong. Kaiba was still just as jerkish as usual.

Jou crawled into his basket and closed his eyes.

Jou opened his eyes. He did not know how long he slept for, but he looked out the window behind Kaiba's desk, and saw it was pitch black. He looked around the room. The lights were off and it was dark. He got up and stretched, scratching at the collar he was wearing. He turned around to see Kaiba with his head on his desk. He wasn't moving, but for the slow rhythmic breathing. _He must be asleep_, Jou thought.

Jou did not know what to do. He assumed Kaiba had fallen asleep, knowing he was here. So would it be right to just get up and leave? _Maybe Kaiba is just resting his head, maybe he is not asleep at all._ Jou crept as quietly as possible to the other side of Kaiba's desk, and looked at the CEO. He was asleep all right. He had his eyes closed, and was not making a sound.

Jou decided to wake him up. He needed to go home. He looked down at his watch, and saw that it was 10:47. He had school the next day and he still needed to walk home. He poked the Brunette once on the shoulder. Nothing happened. He gave Kaiba another quick poke, and this time, Seto moved his head just a bit to the side.

Jou sighed. He did not want to wake up to an angry Kaiba, so he figured he would just quietly slip out. He prayed Melanie was not at her desk, so he could avoid their earlier rendezvous. He went to get his stuff, from beside his basket and saw a letter shoved between the cushions. He picked it up, shoved it into his pocket, and was out of the door in a split second.

The lights in the foyer were off, and Melanie was no where to be seen. He pushed the button on the elevator, climbed in, and went to the bottom floor. Ashi was not at her desk either. It seemed that Kaiba Corp. was closed for the night. He approached the main door, and tried to pull it open. It was locked.

Jou crossed the main hall to the back door, and tried to open that one. It was locked as well. In a fit of rage, he threw his belongings on the floor.

_Great, _he thought,_ Just great. I am trapped in Kaiba Corp. for the whole night._


	4. I could be Sleeping with You

**As I promised, Chapter four is done. Chapter five will be so very interesting to write I may get to some hands on action between these two, who knows. I make this up as I go along. If you want to be a huge help, leave a review after every chapter you read. It will motivate to write more, and tell me what I am doing right/wrong. Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jou frantically raced around Kaiba Corp. Headquarters for a good half-hour. Ever door was locked. It was expected, since Kaiba's security must be high tech. In the end, Jou found himself right back to where he started, which was Kaiba's office. Wonderful, now he was stuck with the biggest jerk in the world's history for a whole night. Just what he always wanted.

He was not going into Kaiba's office again, he would just sit in the Foyer, wait until the doors were unlocked, and trudge his way back to school. He threw his back down at sat against a wall. He looked over, and saw something white fall out of his bag. Of course, Kaiba's letter. He had totally forgot. He grabbed it and opened it.

_Be here after school again. You will be required to be here_

_After school until the tournament starts._

'Merry fucking Christmas' Jou mumbled. Kaiba was just to use to controlling people wherever he went. Jou almost felt sorry for him, the kid had no friends. Almost. If Kaiba were just a bit nicer, he WOULD have friends. _It's his own fault,_ he thought_ he shouldn't treat people like they are all lower than he is._

Jou wondered if Kaiba had some sort of key or remote thing to use to open the door. He was not sleeping in the same room as Kaiba, even though his basket was there. He hadn't eaten tonight either. Kaiba would probably drug his food, and he was not even sure it WAS food. Probably some cruel form of dog food he put in his dish to satisfy his hunger for other people's mishaps. What a sadist.

Jou decided he would wake Kaiba up. The CEO couldn't be that tired, if he fell asleep sometime when Jou did.

Jou opened Kaiba's door slowly. The moon cast a light around the dark room, and he could still see Kaiba sleeping on his desk. The only time he had seen Kaiba, was when he had a scowl on his face, which was always. The brunette looked almost peaceful.

_I wonder what he is dreaming about?_ Jou walked up to his desk, and crouched down, so he was face level with Seto. He giggled. Kaiba did not look at all, like the tall CEO of a billion-dollar company. If Jou had to guess, he thought Kaiba looked more like a sleeping dog then he did.

He poked Kaiba on the shoulder. He still refused to wake up. Jou thought about yelling something, but he did not want to be responsible for a heart attack.

"Psst, Kaiba. Kaiba. Are you awake?"

Kaiba tilted his head just a bit, and gave a yawn.

"Seto, you awake?" Said Jou a bit louder.

"No," Kaiba moaned.

"For fuck's sake Kaiba. Will you wake up?"

Kaiba turned his head towards Jou. All he saw was large brown eyes and a ruff of blonde hair infront of his face. He gave a yelp and fell off his chair.

Jou jumped back a bit, and landed on his butt, across from Kaiba.

"Are you fucking insane? What do you think you are doing?"

"You were sleeping. I woke you up."

"Which is something you shouldn't do, Mutt."

"It's past midnight Kaiba. I want to go home."

Kaiba looked out the window. It was pitch black, except for the glow of the moon. He rubbed the back of his head, and slowly got up. "Are the doors locked?"

"Every single one of them, I have already checked."

"Well, we can't go until morning then. I can't open the security, because it is on a time frame. If I wanted to disable it, I would need Mokuba's card as well as my own."

Jou stared blankly at him; "I have school tomorrow. I would rather not sleep in a basket for the night."  
"It is not like you are going to get smarter Katsuya, so shut it and stop complaining."

Jou knew this would end up with him on the floor, under Kaiba, or him getting another smack in the head, so he dropped it there.

"Now what?"

"I am going to sleep, I don't care what you do, just don't touch anything."

Jou got up in a hurry, "But where am I supposed to sleep? I don't want to be found here in the morning!"

"We have spare rooms, so stop being so worried. You sound like an Idiot…wait…you always sound like that."

"Would you just stop with the insults? It is not like you are perfect Kaiba."

"Call me Master, Mutt."

"Ugh, whatever, I want to go to sleep."

"Your basket is not good enough?"

Jou stood in the middle of Kaiba's office, with the most morbid look on his face. If he has a knife, he would cut Kaiba into tiny pieces, that is how much he hated him.

"Just do not talk, and you can sleep in a bed."

"Fine."

"You're talking Pup."

Jou followed Kaiba out of the office, and down the stairs.

"Why aren't we talking the elevator?"

"Shut it."

Jou rolled his eyes, and continued after the CEO. They walked down two floors, and down a hallway. Everything was dark, but he supposed Kaiba knew where he was going. He went down another flight if stairs Jou would have never guessed existed, unless he was looking for them, and came to a hallway, which was, panted a bluish colour.

Kaiba took out a jumble of keys from his pocket, and spent a moment going through them. Once he had chosen one, he put it through the keyhole, and pushed open the door.

"You can sleep in here."

Jou was roughly shoved in, and he heard Kaiba lock the door after him. Even better. Jou was imprisoned in Kaiba Corp. for the night. How he wish he would have stayed in his basket.

* * *

For the life of him, Jou could not get to sleep that night. Oh, his room was all right. It was furnished with a small twin bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet and a bookshelf. But the harder Jou tried to go to sleep, the more he stayed awake. His collar was itching him more than ever, and finally, he decided he would have to escape somehow from this prison cell. 

He looked around the room for something that could be used for plucking a lock. He finally settled on one of the wire coat hangers in the small closet. He spent a good ten minutes trying to pry it from its shape, and finally, he had it the way he wanted, so he headed towards the door. He turned the handle. It was locked all right. He vigorously tried to pry the lock apart, by sticking the wire in the keyhole. After a time, he heard a small 'click' and the door opened with a creak.

Jou peered from in his room, down the hallway. It was empty. He crawled on his hands and knees out of the room, and to the corner down the left side of the hallway. It was empty also. He stood up, and figured he would have a look around. He wasn't going to sleep that night, and he had a billion-dollar company to himself. What fun could be had here?

* * *

Kaiba closed his eyes for just a second. This had been one of the worst days in a very long time. He sat up in his king size, silk laden bed. Thoughts were swirling in his head, so much; he could not fall asleep. Maybe Jou was right? Maybe Kaiba was just lonely, and envied what Jou had. Friends. 

He quickly shook that thought out of his mind. Friends just got in the way. They always had something to complain about, some problem that needed to be solved. The way he saw it, they were just a hassle, not worth his time.

He grabbed his blazer and put his shoes on. A long walk would help him clear his head. He approached his door and opened it with ease. The hallway was dark and empty of any movement. He closed the door behind him and strutted down the dark corridor. Jou deserved everything he got. The torment and the humiliation. But Seto could not shake the tiny voice in his head that echoed '_why?' Because, _he thought. It was the only thing he could come up with. Just a because.

He walked up a few flights of stairs and entered a large room with a glass ceiling. Floral designs covered the wall, and small stars could be seen if you looked up closely. A fountain adorned the middle of the vast space, and several benches sat against the outer walls. Kaiba sat down on one of these and put his head in his hands. Maybe he should just let Jou go. There was no use in keeping him here. He knew he would not win the tournament, and it wasn't like the pup was of any real use to him anyways. All these thought tumbling through Kaiba's head began to give him a sharp headache. He leaned his back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wow, it is like a different world in here," Said Jou, walking around one of the lower levels of Kaiba Corp. He had started at the bottom, and searched the entirety of all the floors. So what is he was snooping. How would Kaiba know? The moron was probably snug in his bed, with not a care in the world. After all, he fell asleep with the notion that Jou was locked inside a spare room. Boy, was he wrong. 

Jou advanced towards an elevator, and upon getting in, pushed every button. As it chortled up, Jou gave a little jump as it began to stop at the floors. He grinned. This was WAY more fun than sleeping in a musty bed behind a locked door. Up and up the elevator went, Jou continuing to play his games. When he came to the foyer of Kaiba's office, he noticed one of the buttons of the elevator was still lit up. This meant that there was a floor above Kaiba's office. One Jou had not discovered yet.

"Onward I go! To explore!" yelled Jou, in a sarcastic tone,

When the elevator reached the top floor, Jou stepped out, and watched the doors close behind him. He found himself in a hallway, much like the other ones in Kaiba Corp. Blank white walls, low ceiling. The only difference between this one, is a red carpet that led to large oak doors.

Jou was filled with excitement. This could be some huge project Kaiba was keeping secret from him.

He skipped down the hall, and came face to face with the door. Slowly he pushed it open.

* * *

Kaiba could hear a small creak from outside the room. He wondered what could be going on, after all, he was the only one in the office building, aside from Jou, but he was locked in a spare room. He looked over towards the entryway and saw the door open slightly. He looked around for a moment, and jumped behind a large palm plant beside his bench. 

"Wow, this place is a palace!"

He could Hear Jou's voice from where he was. Jounouchi made no effort to not shout. Kaiba guessed he was too dumb to realize that a loud echo could be heard. It would be fun to scare Jou to death, even if he was just joking.

Jou approached the fountain in the middle of the room, looking up at the stars and the large moon shining through the ceiling. He sat down on the ledge of the fountain, and stuck his hand in the water.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Jou probably thought he own the place by now. He stood up, and very loudly said, "What do you think you're doing!"

Jou was so startled, he fell back, and was soon soaking wet in the middle of Kaiba's fountain.

That was not even the worst of it. Jou was so frightened at seeing Kaiba, seeing him out of his room, and walking around HIS office building at the late hours of the night, that he lost any amount of courage he had.

Kaiba walked slowly up to the fountain and looked down at Jou, wet to the bone, a look of terror on his face. He crossed his arms and said, "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Jou stood up. Droplets of water were falling from his clothes, and he was freezing. "I couldn't sleep he mumbled."

Kaiba shrugged, "You could have stayed in your basket if you wanted to."

"I suppose you think that me standing here, wet and freezing, is seemingly funny to you?"

Kaiba grinned, "Just a little."

Jou looked at him, "What now? If you are going to hit me, do it now. It will probably make me forget how unbelievably cold I am."

Kaiba shook his head, "Naw, I am to tired to deal with you at the moment. I will wait until morning."

"Well, where am I supposed to go to dry off?"

"There are showers and towels on the sixth floor. You can go there."

"You have everything in this building, don't you?"

"Possibly," said Kaiba, brushing small amount of water off of him.

Jou gave a look around the room again, "What is this place anyways? What purpose does it serve?"

"It is a rest area. If you worked here you would know that. People come here to think and such. That is it."

"Oh," Jou gave a little nod.

"You know," said Kaiba, "Standing in that fountain is not going to make you feel any better. I would get out if I were you and make your way down to the showers. I think you are going to be ill tomorrow."

Jou glared at him, "You really think?"

"Don't get fresh," replied Kaiba, "Just get out of my sight in a hurry. I'll grab you clothes from my office, and you can put them on after you are done. But take your wet ones off now and don't get my floor all wet."

"You want be to walk around naked?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "No, I want you to take you wet clothes off. Keep whatever is not seeping with water on if you want, I don't care, but don't make puddles in the hallways."

Kaiba turned around, and left through the oak doors.

* * *

Jou removed everything but his boxers. He put his clothes beside the fountain, and made his way to the sixth floor. Then it hit him. That was the first decent conversation he had ever had with Kaiba. No yelling, name-calling, and Kaiba was even getting him extra clothes to wear. Maybe what Jou said earlier actually helped? Then again, he would not be surprised if Kaiba showed up with that dog costume again. Jou shrugged, and walked out the door.

* * *

Kaiba walked down a flight of stairs, and opened the door to his office. He felt odd. _God, I was just nice to Katsuya…that is not supposed to happen,_ he thought. There had never been, in history, a conversation, in which one of them did not end up with minor fractures, or a hurt ego. 

Kaiba opened his closet, and brushed through the clothes. Most of these, he guessed, would not fit Katsuya. They were too big. He stared at the dog costume. Jou looked like nothing else in it. Kaiba assumed that Jou would go off the wall if he had to wear it again. In the end, he chose a pair of pants and T-shirt that he never wore. He grabbed them roughly from the closet, and headed downstairs.

* * *

When Jou came to the sixth floor, he did not know where he was going. Kaiba was vague in his descriptions of where the showers exactly were. After opening a few doors that weren't locked, he found them. There were two showers in the room. Both were a caramel colour and large enough for about eight people to stand in. 

"This place is better then my own home," said Jou.

He came to the nearest shower, and turned on the water. He got out of his wet boxers and stepped in. The water felt refreshing, since Jou was cold to the bone. He pulled the shower curtain across the shower, and grabbed a bar of soap.

He heard the door open, and then Kaiba's voice, "You clothes are outside the shower."

"Seto! I am not wearing anything!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "It is not like I came in here to look at you naked pup. What is it with you and thinking I like seeing you without clothes? Get over yourself."

"What is it with you and always wanting me to take them off?"

"Whatever, I'll wait for you outside, and the name…is Master."

Kaiba shut the door, leaving Jou alone to finish his shower.

* * *

Jou walked out of the shower, as Kaiba turned around to look at him. A grin crossed his face. 

"Yea, these clothes are just a bit big." The pants he had on were rolled, because they were too long, and even then, the legs were dragging behind him. The T-shirt was all right, not as big as the pants were. All in all, Jou felt very much like an idiot, wearing skin that was too big for him.

"You should go back to your room for some sleep you know."

"I can't sleep on that bed, it is way to uncomfortable."

"Then sleep on the floor Mutt, I really do not care." Said Kaiba, with a sharp edge of annoyance.

Jou rolled his eyes. Just when he was thinking Kaiba was not that bad, he ended up being wrong. "And I thought you were almost at the point of being decent to me."

Kaiba grinned and shook his head, "That would just take too much effort."

"And I bet you have some high class room, adorned with expensive sheets, while I have some musty back bed in a cramped closet."

"It could be worse Pup."

"Yea," Jou mumbled, "I could be sleeping with you."

Kaiba looked at him sharply, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Jou quickly, and bolted infront of Kaiba, "I'll go to my room."

Kaiba turned and looked at Jou, until he was out of sight. He had to admit, the Pup was entertaining.

* * *

Jou had a hard time finding the hallway to his room, but when he did find it, the door was again, locked. He kicked it in frustration. Now he would have to find Kaiba to get the stupid key, as his wire hanger he used to open it in the first place, was also inside the room. He sighed and trudged down the same hallway, in search or wherever Kaiba's room might be.

* * *

Kaiba took off his clothes, and hopped into bed. He looked at the clock on the small table beside him. It was three in the morning. He had to work tomorrow. He rubbed his temples. That mutt had kept him awake all night. He gave a small giggle, as he remembered Jou sitting in a puddle of water in the fountain. 

Seto looked up. He could hear footsteps outside his door. It opened suddenly.

"Kaiba, my door is locked again, I was wondering if you could-"

"GET OUT YOU FREAK! I AM NOT WEARING ANYTHING!"

Jou closed the door in quite a hurry, and Kaiba grabbed some of his bed covers to wrap around him.

Jou sat outside Kaiba's door. His heart was beating very fast. He did not know if he was terrified, or embarrassed to see Kaiba sitting up in bed with no clothes on, though he did not see anything worth Kaiba covering up.

Kaiba on the other hand was embarrassed beyond words. He did not need Jou to see him sitting in bed with nothing but his boxers on. He was angry aswell. Jou didn't even have the decency to knock, but instead, came barging in.

He threw on a housecoat and opened his door.

"What the fuck Jou; You don't just come walking into someone's room."

Jou stared blankly at Kaiba.

"What are you staring at Mutt?"

"You…you called me Jou."

Kaiba looked back at him. "Did not."

"Yes you did I heard you!" said Jou, pointing a finger at Kaiba.

"Don't point your finger at me Mutt. You are going to be punished for this. Now, what do you want?"

"My room is locked, I can't get in."

Kaiba put his head in his hands. "I am not walking across the building, so you can fall asleep. I am tired and I want to go to bed." He started to close the door.

Jou put his hand in-between it, "But I am tired too. And I wouldn't mind going to sleep."

"I told you, sleep on the floor."

"In the middle of the hallway?"

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment. "I have some blankets in here, you can sleep in a corner."

Jou rolled his eyes. It was better than nothing. When he entered the room, he could see how much better it was, than his small one. Kaiba's bed was made from silk. The covers, and the hangings that were around it, looked very expensive. Kaiba threw some golden sheets at Jou, and pointed to a corner. Jou signed, and lay down at the hard floor. He watched Kaiba climb out of his robe, and into the covers, catching a small flash of his skin. He immediately closed his eyes, as not to have Kaiba think he was looking at him in some rueful way. The CEO turned his back on Jou, and lay down.

* * *

Kaiba woke up in a misty haze. He did not know if he was dreaming, but he had a sharp pain in his head. He sat up. Jou could be seen sitting on the end of his bed. 

"Why are you on my bed?" He said, rubbing his aching head.

Jou looked up at him, "You shouldn't be so mean Kaiba."

"What are you talking about?"

Jou got up slowly, and stood infront of Kaiba. He roughly grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to lie down on the bed. In an instant, their lips were touching, and Kaiba could do nothing about it.


	5. All a Dream

**Yea, I know this isn't my best. Exams are soon, so I have been swarmed with work. Make your reviews not too harsh, lol, I already know I could have done better, but people were so eager to read the next chapter. I am also debating on the detail I should go into, when these two get 'intimate'. Review on that too. Next chapter should be up, max two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Kaiba gave a loud yell and fell out of his bed. He got up very quickly, but soon got tangled in his covers and fell to the floor. He wrestled with the sheet for a moment, and eventually crawled out of it. He was on fours, and he was breathing very heavily. His body was covered with sweat. Immediately, Kaiba looked up to the corner where Jou lay. He was still sleeping. Kaiba's battle with his sheets had not woken him up. But at that moment, he wanted Jou out of his room.

Kaiba put his head in his hands and sat back, "What is happening to me. I never want to go through that again." He knew he should not have been decent to Jou, It had softened him up, and now it had resulted in totally off the wire illusions of some sort of love interest between him and Katsuya. Slowly, hate filled his veins.

Kaiba crawled over to Jou. He would shake him until he was awake, then tell him to get the hell out of his room, and out of his life. Jou had interfered enough with Kaiba, and now he just wanted him gone.

He quietly peered over Jou's large head. He was shivering.

_That dumbass must have gotten a cold, _he thought.

He signed, and ended up sitting alongside the wall Jou was facing, with his back to it. Kaiba could not deny that he was not nice, but he was not outright cruel. He had only known how to hurt, and being decent to people was not something that came naturally to him.

Though Jou had his eyes closed, he wasn't sleeping. He was very cold, and he knew at once, that dip in the fountain made him ill. It was also creepy, to have Seto, right beside his head. He wished he did take that stupid spare room Kaiba had offered him, or even the floor in the hallway. Kaiba was probably planning some cruel slave trick. Jou stretched out, still looking like he was sleeping, as not to have to talk to Kaiba. He turned over, and faced away from Kaiba, hoping he would go back to bed. For a moment, he opened an eyelid, and saw that it was 5:30.

He heard Kaiba get up, and watched him wrap himself in his covers. He did not get into bed however, but instead picked up his clothes. Jou assumed he was getting dressed. Sure enough, Kaiba came back into the room fully dressed, and before he left, he threw the silk covers on Jou's head.

Jou, who was so cold, he did not care where his covers came from, wrapped himself in them after Kaiba left. He nuzzled his pillow, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Kaiba walked swiftly up to his office. Kaiba Corp. would be opening anytime now, and he wanted to pretend he did not spend the night with Jou. Mokuba would want to know where he was, and he had the usual business of running a company. Any thought of the blonde, he would need to push to the back of his mind.

At exactly 6:00, Kaiba Corp. was lighted, and the doors were unlocked. The usual bushels of people were entering already. He could hear the elevator clang to Kaiba's foyer, and the scuffle of Melanie, here for work today. Kaiba would do his best to avoid her, refraining from and awkward questions.

His office door opened, and Melanie threw a pile of papers onto his desk. Her red hair was down today as well and she wore a white dress shirt, and a short black skirt.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop, "What are these?"

Melanie put her hands on her hips, "They are the records of who has registered for the tournament to date. You asked me for them two days ago?"

Kaiba picked up the booklet and leafed through it, "Then why am I getting it right now?"

"Because I have been busy. You must forget that I do indeed, have a life of my own, out of this prison."

Kaiba put the booklet down, "Alright, I'll look through it later. Thanks."

Melanie stared at him for a moment, "What?"

"I said I would look through it later."

"No Seto…you said thanks."

Kaiba looked up from his laptop again, "…So?"

Melanie gave a small shrug, "You have never said that to me before. You are welcome Seto." She left the office.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. He wished she wasn't so observant. It would make things a lot easier for him. So what if he said thanks? Melanie had worked for him, for at least three years, she must have heard a thank you somewhere along the lines.

_Maybe I am more isolated then I thought I was, _Kaiba thought.

He shook that thought out of his mind. He had work to do.

* * *

Jou woke up. He was still cold, and he was sweating like crazy. He looked over to the digital clock on Kaiba's night side table. It was now 7:23. There was no hope of Jou going to school today. He was way to sick. He looked at the door.

_I wonder if Kaiba will come back here at all today? _Jou would probably be better off sleeping in a bed. Infact, Jou would be better off if he went home. He wrapped himself in the sheets that Kaiba had given him, and opened the door.

He would take the stairs. He did not need to face Melanie, after his dog suit episode the day before. It took him quite awhile to climb the stairs, as he was exhausted.

When he finally got to the top, he peered around the corner. Melanie was sitting at her desk, going through papers, and typing something on her computer. He would just have to wait until she left.

"Melanie, you are needed on the second floor. There is something wrong with the tournament data base."

Melanie looked at the speaker on her desk. "Yea, I'll be right down." She slowly got up from her chair, and pushed the elevator button. When it opened, she stepped inside, and then was gone from sight.

Jou quickly sprinted to Kaiba's office door.

Kaiba heard a loud sneeze, and looked up to see Jou standing in his door. For a moment they just stared at each other.

"What do you want Mutt?"

"I want to go home. I am sick, and I want my own bed."

Jou pulled at his collar for just a moment, and Kaiba looked back down at his laptop.

"Kaiba?"

"It's Master."

"Master?"

Kaiba looked up again. "If you are going home to sleep, you might was well just stay here and do some work for me. In the three days you have been here, nothing has gotten done."

"Master, I am sick, nothing will get done with me sneezing and coughing over everything."

Kaiba grinned slightly at hearing Jou abide to his rules.

"Just let me go home, and I will come tomorrow."

Kaiba rubbed his forehead, "If you go home tonight, then I will expect you to stay later tomorrow."

"Later!" Jou said loudly, "I just spent a whole night here! How is that for later!"

"Well that was not my fault. If you did not fall asleep you could have gone home, so don't blame it on me."

"And how later is later?"

Kaiba pondered for a minute, "I don't know, midnight."

"I have school the next day!"

"I still have to give you a punishment Mutt, and that might just take awhile."

"Punishment? Punishment for what?"

Kaiba pretend to think, "Hmm, let's see. Insulting me yesterday, walking around the building at the late hours of night, snooping, and not knocking on my door yesterday."

Jou rolled his eyes, "I was opening every door to see what was inside, I didn't know where your room was, so how was I supposed to know that you were behind that one."

"Are you going home or not?"

Jou glared at him. "Yes."

"You clothes are outside the door with your bag."

Kaiba had resumed typing on his laptop.

Jou shuffled out of the room. He was going to sleep the day away, and hope he was still sick tomorrow, so that he would not have to come here. Jou had almost forgotten why he had signed that contract. The tournament seemed non-existent because it was so far away. He left the office wondering why he got himself into this.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Kaiba could not shake that dream out of his head. Whenever he had time to spare, it crept back into his mind, and he pondered on it.

Kaiba detested relationships of any kind. That was the reason he did not have friends. He had chances to go out with girls, but it just did not interest him. He didn't look at girls, and see what other guys saw. Actually, he didn't look at guys and see what girls saw either. Or perhaps he had never tried that end before. What it came down to, was Kaiba just did not care for it. Why he would have a dream about someone like Jou, was beyond him. They did not even like each other.

The one thought that probably crossed his mind most that day, was what about Jou did he not like so much. Jou wasn't a half-bad duelist. Seto was better of course. He was sometimes funny, and stupid, and the more it stuck in his mind, the harder he found it to pinpoint things he did not like about him. Jou was all right.

And it was this thought that got to the CEO so much. If him and Jou started to be decent to each other, other things might start to develop. He didn't need pals, and the thought of even being with another guy, was not most appealing to Kaiba. He didn't see any wrong in it, but he knew other people did. He knew this. Too much was at stake to date people of any kind.

_They probably just would want me for my money_, he thought, and this was the conclusion he came to. He didn't know if Jou really hated him that much, he would just have to find out. And he had no idea how he was going to do that.

* * *

Jou woke up the next morning feeling all right. He had gotten lots of sleep, took medicine, and was not almost 100 better. He judged he could go to school today, and he remembered he was supposed to stay later at Kaiba Corp. this evening. The fun that that would be.

He did his best to avoid his friends, knowing that they would question his whereabouts the past week.

It worked for most of the day, but later in math class, the question arose.

"Where have you been lately Jou?"

"I haven't seen you all week."

"Are you feeling ok?"

Jou did not know how to answer all these, but in the end, 'I am feeling sick,' worked fine, as he looked sicker that day than he actually felt.

When the last bell rang, he gloomily packed up his books, and headed to Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba looked up for only a moment, and seeing it was Jou, he went back to what he was doing. Jou stood infront of him for a moment.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

Kaiba paused, deep in thought; "Just a few errands, then you can do whatever you want."

Jou liked the sound of not having to be near Kaiba for a long time.

It took only a moment for Seto to rummage through drawers, and finally came out with an official looking envelope; "Do you remember Deidra? I want you to give this to her."

"What floor was she on again? I forget," Said Jou, taking the envelope.

"Third," Said Kaiba, and Jou made his way out the door.

He gave a nod to Melanie as he passed through the foyer, and climbed into the elevator. Kaiba was being decent today as well. Something must have happened yesterday for him to be so touchy.

When he reached the third floor, he went straight into the office.

Deidra looked up at him and smiled, "Hello, Jounouchi is it?"

Jou nodded, "Yea, Kaiba told me to give this to you," He thrust the envelope into her hands, blushing slightly.

She took it, and looked through the papers inside, "One moment, I have something for Mr. Kaiba as well." She sat down and scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it, and handed it to Jou, "Would you be so kind as to take this to him please?" She smiled again, and played with a loose strand of her long blonde hair.

Jou nodded, and headed back to the elevator.

"She told me to give this to you," He said, giving the paper to Kaiba, upon returning to his office.

He looked at it for a moment, and put it in a desk drawer.

"Do you want me to do anything else?"

Kaiba waved his hand, "No, just go sit down. Don't touch anything, be quiet and you can go early."

Jou liked the sound of that, so he did as he was told. But after awhile, he got bored.

"You know...Erm…Master, there are lots of good looking chicks in here, why don't you have one?"

"How do you know I don't already?"

Jou giggled, "Because it is obvious."

Kaiba looked up from his laptop, and stared at Jou.

"Not like there aren't plenty of people that wouldn't," he said nervously.

"I have better things to do, Mutt, than worry about stupid relationships."

"But that is kind of a hard way of looking at it. You can get a lot from relationships you know, it isn't just about pampering each other."

Kaiba, once again, looked over his laptop, "And since girls are running at you with open arms, you would know all this."

"Hey!" Said Jou, a little offended, "I have had my share with chicks."

"No Mutt, you misunderstood. Animals don't count."

Jou grew very read in the face, and Kaiba gave a chuckle.

"Just what would you know about my personal life?"

"Well, if you HAD a girlfriend, I know for a fact that you wouldn't shut up about her. After all, it would be pretty surprising eh?"

Jou just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I am too tired to argue."

"What brought up that topic anyways, do you think Deidra is hot? She is way out of your league Mutt. She has no choice, she has to be nice to you."

"Don't you believe there is a soul mate for you somewhere out there for you?" Jou asked Kaiba.

Kaiba scowled, "If there was, they would just get in the way too. I have never thought about girls, probably never will."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

Instead of an angered face, Kaiba had on a desolate, far away look. Jou knew he had hit a topic Seto clearly did not want to talk about.

"I do." Said Jou.

This time Kaiba looked up from his laptop, and stared at Jou.

Jou looked back at him; "There are things I just can't talk about. Stuff about my dad and Mom. Stuff that I am afraid of. I guess I think people just will not understand it, and that makes me feel alone, like no one goes through it. I know better though." Jou shrugged.

"Yea, I understand." Said Kaiba, going back to typing on his laptop rather fast.

"How so?"

Kaiba closed his laptop this time, when he looked at Jou. "You know half of the stuff that is wrong with my family. Ever care to think that maybe half the people that are your friends feel the same way as you? I wouldn't doubt that they feel the same and you just said, you just are never open enough for people to hear so, so they feel like they are alone too."

Jou thought for a moment, "I guess I never thought of it like that. I bet you are right Kaiba."

"Aren't I usually?" He said, getting up from his chair.

Jou shook his head in humor. It was surprising Kaiba did not remind him to call him master. Then again, he probably forgot.

"Where are you going?"

Kaiba grabbed the handle to his door, "I am getting a snack, I'm hungry."

Jou looked over to where his food and water dish were. "I wouldn't mind something to eat too, you know."

Kaiba shrugged, "I'll see what is in the kitchen. There might be some scraps of something for you down there."

Jou grinned, "You know Kaiba, you not that bad."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and looked at the blonde haired boy, "Yes, I am." He said, smiling, and was out the door.

_Nah,_ Jou thought, _He just doesn't want people to know he is a softie. Come to think of it, Kaiba and I are pretty similar, except for the fact that I am nicer…and better looking…and smarter._

Kaiba passed Melanie in the foyer. She jumped out of her chair, "Is there something you want Seto?"

Kaiba waved his hand, "No, I am just stretching my legs a bit and grabbing a bite to eat. I'll be back in a sec."

Melanie nodded and sat back down.

As Kaiba climbed into the elevator, he thought about what Jou said. Inside of himself, he knew he was lonely. Jou had hit a spot, and the fact of the matter was, he knew what Jou said about himself was true for him. No one understood what it was like, to be thought of as cruel or a jerk. Just because you have money, doesn't mean you are happy. You can't buy happiness, because it will soon fade.

Kaiba sighed, as he climbed out of the elevator.

* * *

"What is it?" said Jou, poking the yellow mash that was on his plate with a fork.

"It is mashed potatoes, never heard of them?"

"I have heard of them thanks," Jou said sarcastically, "But they look…mushy"

"That is because they are probably better than anything that you have eaten" Said Kaiba, stuffing some of them in his mouth.

Jou shrugged, and took a bite. They weren't half-bad. He poked at his peas and the odd looking piece of meat also, but with not much debate, those were soon in his mouth aswell.

Kaiba has his feet on his desk, and was leaning back in his chair, twirling his fork, looking up, obviously lost in thought.

"What?" Said Jou.

Kaiba shook his head; "Just thinking."

"About?"

Kaiba looked dully at him, "Since when do you want to know what goes on in my head."

Jou grinned, "You know you are thinking about me."

Kaiba half-choked on the piece of meat in his mouth, and nearly fell off his chair. He began coughing, and managed to sputter, "I…am…not."

Jou gave a hearty laugh, "Relax, I was just joking."

Kaiba regained composure, and wiped the bit of sweat that collected on his brow, "That was no funny."

"Yea, you could have died. Then I would have never gotten this stupid collar off," Jou said, tugging on it slightly.

"It goes with your eyes Mutt."

"Does it really?"

"No."

Jou slumped in his basket. He had no more food, his collar was feeling tight, and Kaiba had no sense of humor. "Geeze, stop being so funny, it is killing me Kaiba." He said.

Kaiba shrugged, "What can I say, I am a funny guy."

"Yea," replied Jou, "Looking."

"Haha," replied Kaiba with sarcasm, in-between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"You must think something is funny, you can't not laugh for you whole life."

Kaiba pondered for a minute, "Yea, that dog suit looked pretty good on you."

Jou did not want to begin with that again.

"It was a joke." Said Kaiba. He looked out the window at the darkening sky. "You should go home. Last thing I need is another night stuck in here with you."

"You know Kaiba," said Jou, scratching his head, "It isn't like I do anything here, except eat your food and bother you, so why don't we just let this whole thing pass.

Seto smiled, "No, that is no fun."

"Well this is no fun for me."

"That is the point," replied Kaiba, "Besides, you still need to be punished. Come tomorrow earlier than usual."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions Mutt, just go."

Jou heaved a sigh, and headed out the door.

* * *

The week flew by fast. Jou was caught in a blur of doing his schooling and then going to Kaiba Corp. where Kaiba worked him to the bone. Jou supposed he should not have mentioned the fact that he didn't really do anything, because now, Kaiba had him so busy, he didn't even have the chance to take a rest in his basket. Before he knew it, it was they weekend, and that meant, full days at KC.

"I need you to stay over night Mutt. I need to test some stuff for the tournament." Said Kaiba on a Saturday afternoon.

"But I was here last weekend, all night, and I got sick because of it. I am not sleeping on the floor in your room again."

"Relax, I have gotten you a cot, or something alone those lines. You will be fine; Do as you're told."

Jou had no choice, as he was under contract.

* * *

"Do you have your locator card?"

Jou reached into his pocket, "Yea it is right here."

"Plug it into there," Kaiba pointed.

Jou placed his card into what he thought was some sort of Floppy file, in a large computer.

His picture came up on a screen, and he heard a voice say, "Katsuya Jounouchi, Level Two Duelist, Rarest Card: Red Eyes Black Dragon"

Kaiba looked at it, pondering. "I suppose that will do."

"Level two? How many levels are there?"

"Five," replied Kaiba.

Jou rolled his eyes; that could have been expected. "Can I go home now?"

"No dumbass, I told you, you are staying here overnight. This time you are not going to be able to wonder around."

"What the hell am I going to do all night then?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I don't know yet."

* * *

Jou was up for at least two hours, sorting files into piles. He was becoming sick of the whole thing, when finally, Kaiba declared:

"You can go to the room now."

Jou was so relieved to do something besides stupid errands for Kaiba. He followed him into the room they slept in last time, and saw, instead of a blanket crammed into a corner, a small cot beside the furnace vent. It was surely better than the floor, but looking at Kaiba silk laden bed, he could have done better.

He was just snuggling under the covers when Kaiba looked over at him.

"I said you can go to the room, we are not going to sleep."

"Why not?"

Kaiba threw a book at him, "Pick out some rare magic cards from this magazine. Just circle them or something," He threw a pen at Jou.

"Why?"

"Because I want new cards for my deck." Replied Kaiba, opening his own magazine.

"Isn't it great you can just have anything you want?" He mimicked Kaiba's voice, "_Only two million dollars? What a deal!"_

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "No, but I would rather have a good deck, then some sleazy one like you."

"I just know how to use any types of cards, not just rare ones."

Kaiba shook his head and said nothing. The truth was, he wasn't here to discuss whether Jou knew how to use cards, he wanted to know if Jou hated him, as much as he thought he did.

Kaiba cleared his throat, "Do you do anything else except duel?"

Jou had to think for a moment. "Erm, I like to…that is…no actually, I don't have any hobbies." He pondered for another second, "I am usually with my friends, I don't like going home."

Seto nodded.

"My dad, well, you have heard what he is like. Not the nicest guy around. I suppose you know what that is like eh?"

Kaiba nodded again, pretending to look at his magazine. He never talked about his family, it just wasn't a topic he thought anyone would understand.

"But you know, I am glad I had my sister. Mokuba must mean a lot to you to, huh?"  
"Do you ever know when to shut up Mutt? Or do you just want to continue for hours."

"You're the one who asked me a question."

"I didn't ask for you life story."

Jou threw the magazine towards the CEO. "I am done."

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. "Next weekend stay to, I want to test the new dueling system against two people."

Jou looked as if he would rather have taken another dive into Kaiba's fountain. "Fine."

Kaiba grinned. Being nice wasn't as bad as he thought.

"What are you smiling at?"

Kaiba turned his head and looked at Jou, "What, I can't smile now?"

"You just never smile. Unless someone is crying or bleeding."

"You know that is not true." Said Kaiba, shaking his head.

Jou got up and stretched, "Kaiba you are the most sadistic bastard I have ever met."

Kaiba stared blankly at him, "Where are you going?"

Jou gave a yawn, "I want food."

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I don't." replied the blonde, scratching his head.

Kaiba threw his magazine down on the floor next to his bed, "I am kind of hungry too. I might as well make something."

Jou laughed, "You can actually cook? There isn't some fancy butler here that makes Hors de Vours?"

"I am not incapable of cooking, you moron."

But Jou was already out the door, and sprinting down to the elevators.

* * *

Kaiba bit into a delectable looking sub, while Jou munched on some nachos.

"You know Kaiba, this collar is bothering me. I think I have learned my lesson, care to take it off?"

"Not a chance," said Kaiba, "It represents my ownership over you, and I like it."

"You don't own me Kaiba," snapped Jou, "If I didn't sign that stupid contract, I would have never even been here!"

"Yes," replied Kaiba, "And I would be sleeping right now."

Jou took a few more nachos into his mouth, "What, you don't like talking?"

Kaiba grinned, "No, you just have the uncanning ability to lower my IQ level Mutt."

Jou simply rolled his eyes, "I am not stupid. I have my moments, but we all do. You just need to loosen up Kaiba. Don't be so uptight. Open up to people."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Kaiba replied, "And what kind of things involve 'opening up'?"

Jou shrugged, "What are you afraid of?"

Kaiba pondered for a moment, "I am not afraid of anything."

Jou stared at him, "C'mon Kaiba, you have to be afraid of something. We all have fears."

Thinking upon it again, Kaiba shook his head once more, "No, I think we create what we are afraid of, because our minds let us drift out of reality. The only thing I can see people fearing is injury resulting in death itself. That is inevitable, so it makes no sense to fear."

"I am afraid of loosing people I care for. I don't like being alone either, and I am not to good with heights."

Kaiba stared at a piece of lettuce, obviously unfathomed, "And this is opening up?"

Jou grinned and nodded, "Go on, ask me anything."

Seto knew what he wanted to ask Jou. He just was not particularly comfortable of what Jou would think of him, and he didn't want to know the answer to the question. "Do you hate me?"

Jou sighed, "Not really. Don't get me wrong, you are the rudest, most selfish, obnoxious, cold bloodiest person I have ever met, but to say that I hate you? Naw, you could just use a personality change. I mean, we all have bad days, but would it kill you to crack a smile? And you don't talk, unless you are giving insults. You hate me because I live, and the only person you care for is yourself. Still, I don't hate you."

Kaiba felt the full impact of these words. He knew most of them were true, and he had asked for Jou's opinion, so he really couldn't get mad at what he was saying.

"I don't hate you Mutt."

Jou gave a false laugh, "Give me a break Kaiba. The only time you have ever been nice when you said please, and considering it was after the phrase 'Shut the fuck up' I don't need a psychic to know when someone doesn't like me."

"It isn't that I don't like you, you are just so easy to pick on."

"So is that it then? You have fun picking on me?"

Kaiba surpassed a grin, "well, yeah."

Jou shrugged, "Makes sense I suppose." He picked at another nacho on his plate, "I think people judge you before they get to know you Kaiba."

Seto turned his head and looked over at Jou, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, we have had a whole conversation, not resulting in damage. I guess people just notice what is bad about you, and not the good. Which is hard, considering you don't ever show a good side."

"I didn't realize one existed," said Kaiba, "What is so good about me then?"

Jou thought for half a moment, "You are smart, that is always good. Erm…you know the business world that is good to. Anything good about me?" he said eagerly.

"You are funny when you are annoyed."

"And?" Said Jou, fanning out his hand to look at his nails.

"Your sense of humor is alright."

"I happen to be a good duelist." Replied Jounouchi, with an air of arrogance.

Kaiba finished the last bite of his sandwich, "I'll admit to that when you can beat me in a duel."

Jou sighed and shook his head.

"There," said Jou, placing a pile of magazines down beside Kaiba's bed. "I have marked all of them."

Kaiba glanced down at the pile beside his bed, "Good."

Kaiba pondered about Jou and him. Never did he ever expect to get along with him. They were opposites. Jou was open, friendly and had a sense of humor. Kaiba just…didn't. He stared off into space for a moment. Friends did have their positives. You weren't alone, for one, and Kaiba felt an odd connection with Jou. Maybe it was because of the fact that they grew up in similar circumstances, or that they were so opposite. His mind lingered back to that dream.

"What's up?"

Kaiba looked at Jou, The blonde was eyeing him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kaiba smiled and laughed, shaking his head, "What are your views on dating Mutt?"


	6. Ill Tidings

**God, I thought I would never get this done. I was studying for exams for like two weeks, and I hardly had time for anything else. But now I have a whole two weeks until Summer School! Note the sarcasm. Anyways, you guys were complaining about me being so late, so I spent a good hour to finish this. I found out it is really hard to have two fanfictions going on, so now I am obligated to do my other one x.x Remember to Review, and even give tips for moi, because I am making this up as I go along. And check out my new fanfiction; review that too! Anyways enjoy guys! Love ya all!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jou cocked an eye at Kaiba suspiciously, "I don't know," he shrugged, "I don't really have an opinion on the subject. It isn't like I go out of my way to find people. I don't really expect them to come to me either. To me, I suppose something will just click, and then it will work."

Kaiba nodded.

"What about you?"

Seto pondered for a moment. "I never planned to ever date, or go out with someone, or marry, that kind of stuff."

Jou finished the last of the nachos on his plate, "Why not?"

Kaiba put his empty plate on the floor and looked up, "I couldn't tell you. I just don't expect to be with someone. I don't think people will want who I really am, just the multi-billionaire they see on the outside. You know how I am like; Relationships and me don't work."

"But if you look at it like that, then no one will ever get to know the real you. You know Kaiba, there are people in this world who want more then just money."

Kaiba simply shook his head, "I have enough work, I don't need relationships ontop of that."

"So you would never date anyone?" asked Jou.

"No, I highly doubt it. You never know of course, but from my view, I don't think it is going to happen."

"I should hook you up with Anzu," laughed Jou, "See if you can get her to shut up."

"I would rather choke and die." said Kaiba simply, "She is even more annoying than your sister, and THAT is saying something."

Jou turned his head sharply, "Hey, my sister is fine, alright."

"Just a tad annoying, and yippy, and talkative, and whiny, and irritating, and clingy."

Jou rolled his eyes. He was not going to get into another heated argument with Kaiba. "Oh well, can't help that I suppose." As much as a nice punch in the face would suit Kaiba well, Jou admired the fact that this time, he could sit on his hands and not move.

Kaiba yawned, "I'm tired."

Jou was still sitting up on his cot, "I ain't. I don't feel like going to sleep now."

"Well, you aren't wondering the halls late at night by yourself like last time Mutt."

Jou raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Care to wander the halls late at night with me?"

"Fat chance," said Kaiba, snuggling further into his covers.

"Suit it yourself," Said Jou, pulling his own covers over his shoulders. It was quiet in the room for a bit, and then Kaiba was stirred by the loud snores of the blonde beside him.

Kaiba turned over, threw a pillow at his head, and covered his own with the only remaining one on his bed. But even then, Jou was so loud, Kaiba was sure the next skyscraper beside him could hear.

Sitting up, he threw his last pillow on Jou.

"Fine! I'll show you around for an hour, but fuck you Mutt, after we are going to sleep."

* * *

"What's this one?" Said Jou, pointing to a painting on the wall.

"I don't know," said Kaiba, sleepily and rather grumpy.

"What about this one?"

"I have no clue."

"This one?"

"Mutt, I don't have a fucking clue about any apparel in these halls. I am not the one who put them there, and I haven't looked at half of them before, so shut it."

Jou shrugged, and Kaiba watched the blonde boy shove his hands in his jean pockets, and walk down the hall, head tilting from side to side, as he passed different pieces of art.

'He is just so stupid,' Kaiba thought, 'Any other creature with as small a mind as Jou has, would be extinct by now.'

"Hey, where is that cool place where I fell in the fountain?" asked Jou.

"It is floor above us, and I am not in the mood to go bouncing all over the office building. I am tired, and I am going back now."

"Dude, we haven't tried half these door yet," Said Jou, "I want to explore."

"The door also do not belong to you Mutt, so follow me back, or get lost and sleep on the floor."

"I'll take my chances with the floor," replied Jou.

"Fine," replied Kaiba, and turned around to walk away.

It took Kaiba about half a minute to realize that leaving Jou inside his office, locked or not, would not be the smartest decision in the world. But when he turned around, the blonde was no where to be seen.

* * *

Kaiba rested his hands on his knees for a moment, kneeling and out of breath. There were ten thousand places Jou could be, and Kaiba was only one person. He could only imagine the billions of dollars that would go down the drain, from pushed buttons and unorganized files. The painstaking hours it took to run this company everyday, and in one hour it could be ruined.

* * *

"Broom Closet," said Jou, closing the door. He opened another one and looked around, "Offices," He said, sounding bored. For all the people working at Kaiba Corp., it sure was a dull place to be. Full of offices and boring meeting rooms. Jou wanted to find the room with the fountain he had stumbled into last week, but for the life if him, he could not remember how to get to it.

He climbed up yet another flight of stairs, and came to the 16th floor; somewhere he had never been before.

He opened the only door in the hallway, and looked in. The walls were covered with books that looked as if they had not been used in many years. A large oak table was in the center of the room, covered in dust. A lamp and several pieces of paper were scattered about on and around the table. It looked like a set from a haunted movie. Everything was covered in a think layer of dust, and the air was stuff.

Jou flicked on a light, and saw that cobwebs hung from the fixture. He slowly made his way into the room, footprints in the dust behind him. He walked over to the table, and sat down in the squishy armchair behind it. Jou softy blew the dust of the papers scattered about, and picked up one.

The heading read 'Private and Confidential'

"Hmm," said Jou, raising an eyebrow, "This could be interesting."

* * *

Kaiba returned to his room and flopped down on the bed. He didn't feel like tearing apart the whole building looking for the Mutt. He assumed that everytime a floor would have been looked over, Jou would have gone off to another one. In the end, he just gave up. In the morning, he would probably turn over and see the blond haired boy on his cot, sleeping with not a care in the world. Without taking off his clothes or getting under the covers, Kaiba fell asleep.

'Gone to school,' it said 'I'll drop by this afternoon.'

Kaiba rubbed his eyes, put the note from Jou down and gave a stretch, then looked at the clock. It was 10:00. Kaiba yawned, and then did a double take. 10:00! He was late for just about everything! How long had he been sleeping in? He was supposed to wake up at 6:00!

He moved franticly around the room to gather what had been scattered across the floor, ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and was out the door.

"Oh, Seto, I just wanted to-"

"Not Now Mel," Said Kaiba through the piece of toast in his mouth, "Busy."

Melanie shrugged, and sat down at her desk.

Kaiba shoved the rest of his breakfast down his throat, and opened his laptop. He looked at his schedule; he was behind in everything he had planned for today. Ontop of that, his english paper for the highschool was due today, and though he was taking his school courses online, his teacher made it clear he had to hand it in, in person.

Figuring he should do that first, he rummaged through the pile of papers on his desk, and was out of his office door, english paper in hand, in seconds.

"Oh, Seto, I was wondering-"

"Not now Mel," said Kaiba, feverishly pushing the elevator button until the doors clocked open. "I am running late." He walked into the elevator and jammed the close-door button.

Melanie rolled her eyes and slumped down at her desk.

* * *

"It was supposed to be in at 9, you know this Mr. Kaiba."

"I know Mr. Matishu. I was running late because I slept in, and I am behind in everything I am supposed to be doing today."

Kaiba's english teacher gave him a skeptical look. "If it was anyone but you, I wouldn't take this. But I know you are a busy man, so this is the last time I am doing this."

"Thanks," Said Seto, turning towards the door.

"Be aware that you still need to finish your final project!" Mr. Matishu shouted after him.

Kaiba opened the door, and suddenly collided with someone carrying a lot of books. He was knocked off his balance for just a second, and turned to see who he had hit.

"Wow, I don't usually run into you here Kaiba," Said the voice of Yuugi, "But I guess we really did run into each other this time eh?"

Kaiba picked up a book and handed it to Yuugi, muffling a 'Sorry.'

"That's ok," said Yuugi, in his usual energetic voice, "I shouldn't be carrying so much anyways. It's just close to the end of term you know? Trying to get all this stuff done."

Kaiba nodded, ready to get on his way to finish the other ten billion things he had planned for today.

"Jounouchi, can you take this one?" Said Yuugi, holding up a rather large history book.

"Sure Yug," said Jou in a dull tone, taking it from his friend.

Kaiba looked up, but Jou was oddly focused on the war moral on the front of Yuugi's textbook. This put up quite a predicament as Seto needed to talk to Jou, without bringing up the fact that the two actually spent time together. However, the blond was reluctant to meet Seto's eyes and started to shuffle forward.

"Well, I need to get all this stuff in my locker, or I am going to run into another person. See you around Kaiba." Yuugi tried to strain a wave under all the books he was carrying.

He watched Yuugi leave, followed by Honda and Anzu. Jou put down the book he was carrying and stepped forward.

"Hang on a sec Mutt, I need to talk to you." Kaiba stepped infront of Jou.

Jou simply glared at him, and tried to go around him.

"I said I need to talk to you."

"That's nice," Said Jou, "I don't really give a fuck."

Kaiba grabbed Jou by the scruff of his uniform and shoved him against a wall behind some lockers, where no one was looking. "Who do you think you are kidding?"

Jou put the book he was carrying, between him and Kaiba, and shoved it into Kaiba's chest, knocking him backward for a moment, "I don't care what you have to say, I don't feel like hearing it."

"I wouldn't advise talking to me like that Mutt, or you are going to pay dearly."

"You forget," said Jou through clenched teeth, "That I am not your slave at school. Save it for your office Rich Boy, because I already told you, I don't want to fucking hear it." And without another word, Kaiba was looking at the back of Jou's head, getting further and further away.

He stood in his spot for a moment, stunned. They had been getting along so well lately. Not friendship well, but decent enough so they weren't engaged in conflict every moment they were together. What could have gotten into Jou to make him so angry today?

'He probably doesn't want to be seen with me,' thought Kaiba, which suited him just the same, as he did now want people to see him and Jou together anyways. With one last look down the hall, Kaiba jogged out of the school, aware that he had already wasted enough time there.

* * *

Kaiba continued to type on his laptop, frequently checking the time. It was now 5:30, and Jou was supposed to come in an hour and a half ago. He had been checking the clock everytime he went to type a new paragraph, and still the blond was no where to be seen.

Seto finished what he was doing, and closed the top of his laptop. He had made a mad dash throughout the whole day to get everything done, and finally it was finished.

"Hey," said Kaiba, sticking his head out of his office door.

Melanie turned around, "What?" she said irritably.

"Give me Jou's phone number, I need to call him."

Melanie starred at him for a moment, and then shook her head, "Wait, what?"

"I need to talk to Jou for a moment, get his god damn phone number for me."

"Why don't you just go get him? Are you that lazy Seto?"

"Go get him?" said Kaiba, rather loudly, "What are you on Mel, I don't want to walk halfway across the city, to talk to him when I can just call him."

"You don't have to walk halfway across the city Seto! Just go and get him!"

They were both becoming increasingly angry.

"I don't feel like walking to get him Mel! I asked you to get his phone number so I can call him! Now would you just get his number?"

Melanie continued to stare at him for a moment. "Se-to," she said as slowly as possible. "Why-can't-you-just-take-a-fuck-ing-el-a-va-tor-and-go-and-get-him-your-self."

Now Kaiba was utterly confused, "Ok, I am lost. Where is Jou?"

"He arrived here an hour and a half ago! Christ, isn't the clock in your mind a little behind?"

"If Jou arrived her at four," said Kaiba slowly, "Where is he now? I had no idea he had come here."

"I sent him off to help Deidra on the 6th floor."

"Why? You know that I am the one who gives him stuff to do, that is why he is here Melanie!"

"He told me you told him that there was some filing that needed to be done on 6th, so I said just go because you were already behind!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know!"

Kaiba put his head in his hands for just a moment; "I am going to wring his neck when I get my hands on him." He closed the door behind him, and he approached the elevator.

Melanie sat down rather crossly.

"Sorry," Kaiba shrugged, before the doors closed infront of him.

Melanie didn't look at him, but flicked her hand as she returned to her work.

* * *

"The ones with the green on the top go in this pile," Said Deidra, flicking her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Like this?" Said Jou, holding up a folder with a bit of green on the top.

Deidra smiled and nodded, "Just put the red ones in a pile over there," she pointed, and went back to her computer.

Jou was half done, when he looked up to see Kaiba standing over him.

"What?" Jou snapped.

"Come with me and do it now." He grabbed Jou by the arm, and began to lead him out of Deidra's cubicle.

She looked out for a moment.

"He'll be back in just a sec," mumbled Kaiba.

They went into an office that was not in use, and Kaiba closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?"

"I have been here, doing odd jobs." Said Jou in a voice that was almost too calm.

"You know I am the one who is supposed to give you work, why would you just decide to come here?"

"Because I didn't feel like looking at you, that's why," replied the blond, rather smugly.

"What is your deal?" said Kaiba, utterly confused.

"I thought I just made it clear," said Jou, "I just didn't feel like looking at you."

He made for the door, but was blocked by Kaiba.

"Something is wrong, now what is it?"

"What are you, a fucking psychiatrist? Get out of my way and leave me alone."

"Oh, so now you are telling me what to do, how wonderful," said Kaiba sarcastically.

Jou shrugged, "I could punch you in the face? Would that make you leave me alone and get out of my way?"

Kaiba grabbed Jou by his collar again, and threw him up against the wall, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better cut it out, unless you are forgetting that you are under contract."

"Fuck contract, and fuck you." Jou lifted his leg, and gave Kaiba a quick swing in the shin.

Kaiba dropped him, startled by the sudden impact, and Jou flew out of the door, which was now free for him.

Kaiba regained composer, and ran after him, but as he looked out, Jou was no where to be seen.

"Deidra did you see where Jou went?" asked Kaiba breathlessly.

"Yea, he went out the door to the elevator," she said blankly.

Kaiba rushed to the elevator, and saw that he has come too late. It was slowly going down to the main floor. In a matter of moments, Jou would be gone.


	7. In the Rain

**Sorry this one took so long. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I am off on sick leave for work (long story) so I will be able to do both my fanfics. This is just one part of chapter seven, but I hadn't updated in forever, I decided to post this one and then do the other one as chapter eight when it is done, that is why it is shorter. When reviewing this time, there are a few things I wouldn't mind. One is, I am debating whether to put a lemon in this story, so if you would include your opinion on that, it will be up to the readers to decide if they want one or not . Another thing is, if you want to add any ideas you have for this story, I will be more than happy to take them, and give credit. I will stop rambling on here for you can read. Hope you all like it!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

"Did you find him?" Asked Melanie.

Kaiba thought for a bit. He found Jou indeed, but he was not exactly here. "Yes, I found him," he said, walking into his office.

"And?" Inquired Melanie.

"And what?" Snapped Kaiba, "I never thought that the business I do with people at my company was any of _your_ business Melanie."

Melanie was slightly taken aback. She looked at him with cold eyes, and merely sat down.

Kaiba knew he had offended her, but he didn't care. Everything was messed up now. Jou was overly mad for some unknown reason, and he was still slightly behind on work he should have been doing for the tournament. And speaking of, the amount of work he had to do for it was overwhelming.

'This shouldn't bother me,' he thought 'since when have I even liked Jou? I should be relieved that he has finally left.' As much as he tried to push that into his mind, it still was not sticking. The fact was Jou and him became closer. Kaiba was never one to have friends, but he didn't mind having someone to talk to, that wasn't his little brother, or an office associate. If Kaiba did not know any better, he would have thought he missed the Mutt.

He slumped down on his leather chair, and looked ahead blankly.

* * *

Jou had taken the elevator to the main level of Kaiba Corp. and had run outside. He did not stop running, until he had passed a few blocks. He did not even realize it was raining, and his clothes at this time were thoroughly soaked. He looked behind him to see any trace of Kaiba, but the streets were almost empty. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and started to walk home. He could scarcely feel the collar that binded him to Kaiba rubbing against his neck.

The clouds reflected his mood. When he had left Seto in the hallway a few nights ago, he found himself, not enjoying the moment, but glad to be rid of conflict. He didn't think that a day, the old feuds that tied the two together would be back.

* * *

Jou ignored almost everyone the next few days. He simply went to school, and then went home. He had to be sneaky to avoid another encounter with Kaiba, which would most likely end in detention for the both of them.

Kaiba on the other hand, was keeping a very sharp eye out for Jou. He wanted to confront him again, but not at school, possibly after. Once, he thought he saw Jou walking down the hall, but a large group of people walked by him, and when they had passed, Jou had disappeared. It was also strange to see Seto Kaiba walking around the school halls, when everyone knew he didn't actually go. In the end, Kaiba had to give up his search, because he was almost sure that people were getting suspicious.

The Thursday dawned with darkened clouds, and by the afternoon, a steady rainfall had come to Domino.

For Jou, this meant walking home in the rain, and for Seto, it meant another gloomy day in the office.

At the time, Seto was looking blankly out his car window, he did not expect to see anyone on the puddle-filled streets. However, when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and a slanted walk, he know that had to be Jou. Kaiba felt sorry for him. His clothes and hair were soaking wet, and it was not exactly warm out.

"Stop the car," Kaiba said to the chauffeur. He got out into the rain and ran after Jou.

"Jou!" He shouted, "Jou!"

The blonde turned around, but upon catching sight of Kaiba, sprinted off in the opposite direction. Kaiba was fast on his heels, running in the rain, his vision slightly blurred.

Jou ran into an open park, as Kaiba did the same; the hem of his cloak was covered in little drops of mud, but he refused to give up chase. Suddenly, Jou turned around to face him.

"I asked you to leave me alone!"

The sky gave a rumble, and a flash of lightning illuminated overhead.

"I want to know what is wrong!" Kaiba half shouted, over the distant thunder, and the loud slap of rain.

Jou walked closer to him. "What, you are not going to pretend you have all the answers this time? The mighty Seto Kaiba is asking his slave for a clue?"

Kaiba stood infront if him. Water fell over Jou's head, making his hair stick to his scalp. Drops of water rolled across his cheeks, and over his lips.

"Don't mock me," said Kaiba.

"Fuck you," said Jou, "I am not taking orders anymore."

"What did I ever do to you?" queued Kaiba.

Jou gave a false laugh, and turned around in a half circle. "What did you ever do?" He said questioningly, "What didn't you do? Between the insults, treating my like an animal, and forcing me to serve you, in order for me to have some fun, I suppose we do have to question, what did Seto Kaiba do."

Kaiba did not say anything, but let the rain flow over his body.

Jou continued, "I mean, it isn't like you treated me _human_ at all. Just rubbed it in my face on how much of a screw up I am. A nothing. Not worthy of walking on the same ground as you do. Well if that was the whole point in this _organization_, then here it is your majesty. I AM a screw up. I AM not going to amount to anything, except washing floors for people like you. I am a shitstain on society, and I might as well go kill myself now for the sake of saving resources for people like you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He finished shouting, and the slight echo bounced off the tress in the park.

Kaiba was in thought for a moment, "That isn't what I meant at all Jou…"

Jou gave another one of his false laughs and rose his voice "So now my name is Jou? Not Mutt? What a pleasant change in heart."

"What is your deal!" Kaiba shouted back.

"I'll tell you what my deal is." Jou stepped closer to Kaiba. "I had a pretty fun stroll in your offices. I suppose I should have read that stupid contract of yours. Then, I would have seen the print saying 'I give consent to forfeit my place in the Battle City Tournament'. And then, I guessed that when the tournament actually DID start, you would whip out you handy contract and screw me over!"

Kaiba half-forgot about anything he added to that. It seemed like forever ago, and truth be told, he had every intention to put Jou in the tournament, after spending more time with him.

"No wonder you do not have any friends Kaiba, would you fuck them over to?"

"I don't have friend because I choose not to."

"More like you can't get them."

"Fine," said Kaiba, "I will forget about any fine print on the contract, and you can continue what you were doing with full access to the tournament."

"I would rather eat shit then spend another minute with you," said Jou. Water rolled over the collar he was wearing; "I don't want to be your slave anymore." He tried to tug off the collar, but it stayed on him.

Kaiba sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are," spat Jou.

"You know, you are not exactly the nicest person either. You insult me as well as I insult you."

This was indeed true, though Jou did not have the chance to since he was in Kaiba's presence. Jou turned around, and slumped down on a bench. Kaiba walked over to him.

"If it even matters, I really am sorry."

"I know," said Jou, and he did. He could have guessed that Kaiba felt the same way Jou did. They both knew each other a bit more, and weren't exactly friends, but they did see each other as human, and not an object to ridicule.

Kaiba sat down beside him; "All I ever learned was to push people away from you, because they will pull you down with them. My step-dad had a view like everyone was an opponent, and that friends were there to hurt you. I didn't like that view."

"But you can't think that now," replied Joey, "I mean, you have to have the sense to see that that is not what it's about."

Kaiba rested his arms on his knees, and lowered his head, "What would you say, if that is what you have been taught your whole life?"

Jou almost pitied Kaiba. If it were not for Mokuba, he would have nothing except his company, and that was not a very good companion.

"You don't have to come anymore, I won't make you. You are right, I have been a jerk."

"You need to get out man," said Jou, "I think all this working junk is getting to your head. Why don't you go for a drink, or take a vacation?"

"I don't have the time," sighed Kaiba.

"How about I will continue to help you out, lord knows you need it, and we can be almost human to each other."

"That sounds good," said Kaiba.

"And now, will you take this stupid collar off?"

Kaiba gave a hearty laugh, "It really does go with your eyes. It looks good on you."

Jou stared coldly at him, "Take it off."

Kaiba leaned back on the bench. For once, he could almost forget the hectic lifestyle he lived, and just enjoy a conversation with the boy beside him. The rain came steadily down, but he didn't care.

Jou looked at the handsome CEO. Kaiba was starring towards the sky, while drops of water soaked through his chestnut hair and fell onto his slender neck.

Jou hid a grin, 'He isn't that bad I guess. Looks pretty good in the rain.'


	8. Dinner

Chapter Eight

Before either one of them knew it, a month had gone by, which left only one month left for the tournament. This gave them both mixed feelings.

Kaiba's one concern was beating Yuugi, and that is what he put all of his effort into. He would stay up late at night, working on strategies, and different maneuvers.

Jou on the other hand, was worried about the entire tournament. He had not dueled in a very long time, and Seto was also a problem. They would have to face of one way or another, and Jou was almost positive that and 'friendship' they acquired over the last two months would be quickly forgotten.

The two had gotten along on a decent level. There were a few scraps here and there, such as when Deidra walked by Jou when he was carrying a bunch of file folders full of papers for Kaiba. She gave him a little wave, and he turned to look at her walking away, when he ran into Kaiba who had stopped in the hallway. Needless to say, papers went flying in every direction and Kaiba and Jou found them selves on the floor. No need to dictate what happened there.

Kaiba spent hours a day working on the tournament. He rarely spoke, and could usually be found in his office, hunched over a pile of notes.

Jou would spend his time doing errands and flirting with office staff. Kaiba made a regular attempt on not sending him to any floors with attractive staff.

"Here," said Kaiba, thrusting an ivory envelope into Jou's hand one day.

"What is it?" Asked Jou.

"Well, any normal human being would open it up and see."

Jou gave Kaiba a glare he doubted he saw.

_You Are Invited to the Annual Kaiba Corporation Dinner and Ball _

Jou read over the invitation. Location, was somewhat near his house. Formal wear…. Formal wear?

"Why am I invited?"

"Are you a part of this company?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes…" replied Jou, unsure of what to say.

"Then you got an invitation. Come if you want, I don't really care."

"What is formal wear?"

This time Kaiba looked up from his laptop. "Dress shirt, dress pants and a tie, that is what formal wear usually consists of."

"Oh," Jou thought for a moment, "I don't have any of that."

"You have got to be kidding me," laughed Kaiba.

Jou turned a bit red, "No."

Kaiba sighed, "I'll see what I have in my closet, most likely won't fit. Go see if Mel has anything for you to do."

Jou could see Kaiba was busy, and walked out the door.

"You got one too?" Melanie asked, upon seeing the envelope in Jou's hand.

"Yea, how is it?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't usually go. Some years I do, but not usually. Bunch of rich business men in suits talking about stocks and drinking scotch."

"Why does Kaiba bother to throw these things?" Asked Jou, obviously perplexed.

"Well, it attracts people to Kaiba Corp's industry. Not everyone from this company goes. It is also a flashy way of saying 'Look at me! I have money!'"

Jou stifled a laugh, "Yea, well we'll see if I can go. Lord knows I don't fit into that crowd. Do you need me to do anything?"

Mel shook her head, "No, I think I am done everything I was supposed to do for the day."

"Great," said Jou, "Then I'm going home."

* * *

"There is no way I am going in this."

Kaiba had brought in a suit for Jou to try on. Not only was it too big, but it made him look as if he was shedding his skin.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" moaned Jou.

"I'm not tall, you are just short." Kaiba was grinning from over his desk.

"Well, I don't think this is funny at all!" Said Jou, waving what appeared to be a fist at Kaiba, though, Seto only saw a black sleeve bouncing freely in the air.

"Why don't you just buy one then?"

"I don't have the money to just waltz out to a store and buy a $200 suit. I am not like you rich boy."

Kaiba shrugged, "Get that one tailored then. Or just don't come at all. If I were you, I would go with option #2."

"Brilliant idea to give me an invite and then persuade me not to come," shot Jou.

"I didn't make the invitations, someone else did. I would not have invited you."

Jou narrowed his eyes at Kaiba, "And why not?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that you are irritating? This is a social event for the upper class Mutt, I doubt you would know how to act in such an atmosphere."

That really got to Jou. "So, you think you are better than me do you?"

"I didn't say that," said Kaiba exasperatingly, "All I said was I don't think you would know how to act."

Jou turned his head away from the CEO, "Well we'll just have to see about that!" He made his way out of the office, but not before tripping over a pant leg.

* * *

Jou did end up taking his suit to a tailor.

He was a short stocky man. Bald and sort of grunted as he walked around doing things. He was nice though, and when Jou asked if he could pay for the tailoring over a period of time because he couldn't pay for it now, the man ended up giving it to him half price. That _suited_ Jou just the same, as he needed this in time for the dinner. The fact that Kaiba did not want him there did not elude Jou from doing what he wanted to.

It was only when he was walking out of the tailor's shop, that he heard the man say "If yer plannin' on wearin' that to a formal dinner or sumthin', I would take that stupid collar off. Yeh look like a ruddy dog."

* * *

Jou forgot for a moment, that he had it on, and completely forgot that he would have to attend the dinner with it on. Unless of course he persuaded Kaiba to take it off. But that was like persuading a lion to give up its kill for a salad.

Jou felt like ringing Kaiba's stupid neck. The CEO laughed in his face when he asked for the collar to be taken off.

"I ain't under contract no more!"

Kaiba shrugged, "I don't feel like taking it off. Like I said, don't go if you if you have it on."

Jou figured out that this was some elaborate plan to get keep him from going; fat chance.

Kaiba yawned and stretched, "Do you have a date yet?"

Jou almost died. "I need a date!"

"You don't need one," responded Kaiba, "But you look stupid if you don't bring someone along. I am sure there are plenty of men who would love to take you." He silently chuckled at his joke.

Jou narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, who are YOU going with."

Kaiba grinned, "You will just have to see."

By this time, Jou was so angry that he stormed out of Kaiba's office, almost certain he would head to the hardware store for some heavy-duty clippers. He would just have to get this collar off sometime.

As he was making his way out, he bumped into Mel.

"Oh, hey Jou," she said, getting up from where she fell.

Jou lent her a hand, and helped her up. He had an idea in his head, "Mel, you're not going to the dinner right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I am. I don't really have a choice."

Jou was slightly puzzled, "Why?"

Melanie sat down at her desk, "Well, Seto said 'I don't have anyone better to go with,' which, if you know him, is a cheesy way to ask me to go. I get paid for the time I spend there though, so standing around, agreeing with business men and eating expensive crackers seemed like a good way to make money."

Jou stifled a laugh; "You're not going to spend time with Rich Boy?"

Mel shook her head, obviously amused, "I spend enough time with him six days a week. I will just go, stand around and look good, and then leave. Nothing to it. And Jou? You don't _need_ a date. Seto only needs one because he is hosting the damn thing. So don't let him get to you."

Jou rolled his eyes. At least that was one thing off his shoulders.

Mel took a bite of her sandwich, and said between mouthfuls, "Why are you spending so much time here anyways? I thought you hated Seto?"

"I…am…getting paid for it." Said Jou, turning a good shade of red.

Melanie raised an eyebrow but did not push the question further.

"I got to go now anyways, see you later." Jou was out to the elevator. He needed to pick up his suit and a large pair of pliers before he left.

* * *

Jou felt very foolish walking down the streets of Domino in a suit. It wasn't as if he had anyone to drive him, or money for a cab, but the distance wasn't far, so Jou walked.

The dinner was held at one of those hotels with conference rooms, for people, Jou guessed, who came a long way to see the developments in Kaiba Corp. He did not have a clue what he would talk about, or who he would talk to. He didn't really care either. _I'm in it for the grub_, he thought.

Jou arrived at the hotel around 7:30. It didn't start until 8, but he did not want to make a late appearance.

"This way Sir." A door man Led Jou around the hotel to a conference room.Jou opened the door.

It was already full of people, and Jou instantly felt out of place. It was like a scene out of Titanic. Women dressed in expensive gowns and men had on their best suits. Jou desperately looked around for someone he knew. He saw Kaiba talking to a group of people.

He was nodding as they spoke to him. His suit was black, and looked expensive. It fitted his frame very well, and Jou noticed he had styled his hair, something he rarely did, and Jou was certain that he probably would seldom see it again. Instantly Jou's hands felt his own hair, in which he only put a brush through. Mel was beside Kaiba looking rather bored. She was wearing a red dress, which went very nice with her red hair. Jou decided to go and talk to he, being as he had nothing better to do.

She looked almost relieved to see him, "Hey, didn't think you would come."

Jou shrugged, "I wasn't doing anything else. This is amazing, everyone looks so…expensive."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Typical of this sort. People come to show off their money, and talking about things that no one really cares about, like stocks," she nodded her head towards the group of people Kaiba was talking to.

"You look expensive tonight," Jou teased.

"You don't think that someone who would be seen with Seto would look like an office assistant? I hate this bloody dress. It is ugly. And again, I am bored out of my mind. Seto really knows how to put someone to sleep."

"Where is the food?" Jou asked.

"Over there," Mel pointed to a long table with appetizers, "Dinner is at 8." She looked at her watch, "In 15 minutes."

Kaiba finished talking to the businessmen, and walked over to where Mel was standing. He did not take noticed of Jou at first, but looked around the large room. "There is more people then I expected."

She nodded, but did not say anything.

Seto took noticed of Jou for the first time. Jou was rather embarrassed, and was looking anywhere but at Kaiba.

"Nice suit Mutt," said Kaiba in a challenging tone.

Jou growled, "It looks decent, considering it used to belong to an oversized jerk."

Kaiba grinned, obviously amused, "It really does look good. Now if you both excuse me, I need to go talk to someone." He walked away, leaving Mel and Jou standing alone.

"Wow, an actual compliment." Said Jou, impressed. He was vaguely aware that his ears had turned a nice shade of scarlet.

"From now on, you are my date," grumbled Mel, "He just up and leaves too damn much." She grabbed his arm and headed to a table.

* * *

Dinner was served at eight. There were several people at the table Jou and Mel were at. Kaiba was sitting across from him, and Mel was beside him.

"How do I use these?" Asked Jou, referring to the set of cutlery beside his plate. There must have been a dozen different types, and he had no clue which one he should use for the salad he just got.

Mel shrugged, "Just pick one."

"Alright," said Jou, "Ennie, meanie, miney, moe…catch a tiger by the toe…" He grabbed the fork that he landed on, and began to eat the salad. Jou looked up at Kaiba, and the CEO was looking back at him.

He mouthed the words 'Cut it out,'

Jou did not understand him, 'What?"

'Cut it out.'

Jou looked at Kaiba, still puzzled.

Seto took his hand and drew it across his throat.

'Why am I dead?' Jou mouthed.

Kaiba was just about to reply, when he looked over and saw several people were staring at them. Jou turned red and went back to his salad, and Kaiba gave a sort of cough, and continued with his meal, obviously embarrassed.

* * *

"Melanie, it is so nice to see you again." She shook hands with an older gentleman. "This is my wife, Fauna, I don't think you have met." Melanie shook her hand to.

"Oh, this is my friend Katsuya Jounouchi," she said, gesturing herself towards Jou. He shook the mans hand, and gave an awkward hello.

"What company are you here from young man?"

Jou stammered for a moment, "Um…I ugh…"

"He is co-chairman of Vice Industries," said Mel, rather quickly.

"Oh!" Said the Man, quite delighted, "And what do you do there?"

Now Jou was really stuck.

"He makes…furnaces." Said Mel, nodding like a fool. Jou gave her a hard glare, and she shrugged.

"Do you happen to have a business card?"

"I um…left them at my…mansion," said Jou, trying to make his story believable.

"Shame," said the Man, "I will speak to Mr. Kaiba about it though, and perhaps invest some stocks in Vice. Never know who's going up and down anymore eh?"

Jou nodded. _I am so dead.

* * *

_

Jou was very bored. He didn't like dancing, didn't want to talk to any of these people, and began to wish he had never come. Kaiba was right, he didn't belong here. The people were dull and boring.

"Well?" Said Kaiba, after most of the guests had left.

"I would have rather stayed home and picked lint from my navel," said Jou, rather crossly.

"I told you that you would not like it," said Kaiba.

"I don't think your date had a good time either rich boy," said Jou, and he was quite correct.

Kaiba looked around, "Where did Mel go?"

Jou yawned, "She left. I contemplated on going with her, but I thought that I would rub in how much of a snooze-fest this party was."

"You opinion means nothing. Now aren't you going home?" Asked Kaiba.

Jou looked outside, "It is raining again, I'll wait 'till it stops."

"Take a taxi," stated Kaiba, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Unlike you, I can't just pull money out of thin air Kaiba, I have to walk home."

Kaiba shrugged, "I could give you a ride, under the condition that you stay later to help me at the office."

Jou glared at him, "Always need a price eh?"

"Doesn't matter to me, I don't have to walk home," said Kaiba, who started in the other direction.

"Fine," said Jou, giving up half his dignity, "I will stay later. I don't want to be sick tomorrow, and I certainly don't feel like walking in the rain, downtown Domino, in a suit."

Kaiba could not help but laugh.


	9. The Ride Home

**I am really pleased with this chapter. It might be short, but it gets straight to the point. I have also came to a conclusion about the lemon (Yes, there will be one). I will make two chapters at the same time, so thosewho wish to not read the lemon, may just go on to the next chapter, knowing what went on in the later one of course. I do not know when that will be, soon I hope. I am done summer school, so I have more time for writing, though I need to write my second fanfic more. Anyways,I will not keep you waiting. Remember to review me please! I always like to be critiqued!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

The drive to Jou's house was an awkward one. Neither boy said very much. Kaiba was tired, and just glad that the dinner was over. It was stressing enough hosting one. Jou had enjoyed himself, though he would never admit such a thing to Kaiba of all people. That went against the laws of humanity.

The fact that Kaiba gave him an actual compliment was weird enough. Jou had a hard time getting his head around, that they boy he had disliked a month ago, and only recently got on good terms with, would be so friendly towards him.

The limo drove on, and the two boys simply stared out the window, not eager for conversation. The air was heavy. Kaiba eventually broke the silence.

"Did you have a good time?"

Jou jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, so unexpected. "I had an ok time. I don't fit in with people like that, you know? So it was awkward at times."

Kaiba merely nodded, but didn't say anything. Jou waited for a moment, than spoke, "You looked like you fit in with those people." Jou was surprised to see the CEO shake his head.

"Those people's lives are centered around their money, and making more of it. I might have money, but it certainly does not control me. I know what else is important."

"And what is that?" Asked Jou.

Kaiba turned to look at the blond beside him, "Family."

Jou would have said friends, but for the fact that Kaiba did not have any, he kept quiet. "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Kaiba continued to stare at him, "Who?"

"Mokuba."

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, he does. It isn't like I have any other family."

There was a definite bitter tone in his voice.

"Family isn't all it is cracked up to be."

Kaiba frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Jou sighed. He was having a conversation about his family to the last person he felt like talking to. He did not need Kaiba knowing what went on at home. He did not need sneers about that to.

"Nothing," said Jou, after a moment's pause.

"Obviously there is something Jou, I am not an idiot after all.'

It startled him. Kaiba's voice almost understood. And he called him Jou, rather than the lanky 'Mutt' he was so used to hearing. This time he didn't tell him what he had done. He kept it like that, not aware if Kaiba said it intentionally or not.

"Well," started Jou, "Me and Shizuka were separated when our parents split up. We are close and all, I just never get to see her. And I have to live with my Dad."

Kaiba undid the first button on his dress shirt, but did not say anything. Instead, he waited for the blonde to continue. When he did not, he asked him, "And you don't like you dad?"

Jou did not want to get emotional infront of someone he was sure would poke fun at him. Of course he did not like his dad. He couldn't even remember the last time he was sober, and not taking swings at Jou.

"He isn't fun to be around." Jou was oddly preoccupied with the buttons on the cuff of his suit.

"Is that where the bruises came from?"

Jou turned around, startled and horrified. "What bruises?"

"I saw them when you were changing into that suit in my office."

Jou lowered his head in shame. "I get in a lot of fights at school."

Kaiba did not press the matter, but nodded again.

"There is never a time where he comes home, and is not drunk. I wish he would just die."

Kaiba did not know what to do. He had no idea what Jou went through. Then again, Jou had no idea what he had to go through. Despite trying to justify his actions, he just couldn't understand why he had been so cruel to the blonde before. He felt pity towards him.

"I guess I am the lucky one."

Jou turned towards Kaiba.

A faint grin played on his face; "My step-father did die."

Jou faked a grin back.

The Limo turned at a set of lights, and it was obvious that this was a part of Domino for those with low income. The apartments were not well kept, and in more than one case, windows were broken, and litter covered the ground.

It was so different from what Kaiba was used to, like stepping into a totally different world. He was used to the best of everything. Even if he did not like his stepfather, he still was treated decently in a material sense. Kaiba did not know such poverty existed.

Not all the apartments were half-bad. Some were mildly well kept, and it was infront of one of these, that the limo came to a halt.

Jou felt odd. His other friends knew what went on with his family, but to tell someone as distant as Kaiba was new. Then again, they both had a sort of connection, as family went. So maybe it should not have felt as weird as it did. Then why did it? He guessed it was because he was so used to being a total jerk to Kaiba; he just had to get used to the feeling of being nice to him. That could take awhile.

Kaiba looked at the apartment that Jou lived in. The grass infront of the building was dead, and littered with cigarette buts. Most of the windows were dark, but some had a faint light, illuminating the interior of a room. All in all, it did not look like a very inviting place to be, almost spooky.

"Is you dad home?" Kaiba asked quietly.

"He is probably asleep by now." Jou looked at his watch. It was 2:34. "I'll just sneak in, he won't hear me."

Kaiba felt like a monster. The years he had spent tormenting Jou, and for what reason? Nothing Kaiba could think of was valid. He still did not want to be friends with Jou. He did not want friends at all, but he vowed to be as nice to Jounouchi as nice went for Kaiba.

"Want me to walk you to your door?"

Jou turned to look at the CEO, "What? Do I look six years old? I can walk myself to my own door thanks."

Kaiba shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"Whatever man, I am off." Jou opened the door and got out of the limo.

"Remember, you have to stay later now."

"As if I could forget," came the gruff reply of the blonde.

"Hey Mutt," said Kaiba, "Here." He threw a small gold envelope at the blonde when he was finally out of the car.

Jou caught it mid-air; "What is it?"

But Kaiba had already closed the door, and the limo sped off into the distance. Jou stood standing infront of his apartment building, dressed very formal, looking after the limo that simply was not there. The suit would have to be returned to Kaiba sometime, but it should be dry cleaned first.

He closed the door to his room, and sat on his bed. He had crept quietly after his father, who was asleep on the couch, beer bottle in hand. He changed into his pajamas, and only then, remembered the tiny envelope Kaiba had given to him. He grabbed it off his dresser and opened it.

There was the tiny key, to the lock on his collar.


	10. Idle Conversation and Elevator Kisses

**-Yawns- I took a Wednesday afternoon to finish this up. I hope you guys like it, I am a tad pleased with how things went Thanks you all for the awesome reviews I got last time. I just wanted to take this time to thank the people who have reviewed mostly everytime I have updated.**

_Deidra Hellion, SilverConfusion, DementedWolf, CharyBarry, DarkWitch17, Serenity Meowth, ChibiSmiles, Dark Magician of Chaos, yugischick08, Seto'swhiterose, RosePedal_

_And the very many and very lengthy reviews from mandapandabug_

_**Reviews on Chapter Nine From**: Golden Leo, mandapandabug, puffy Vanilla, Generally Maz, Serenity Meowth, FireieGurl, yugischick08, Lady Crymsyn, Dark Magician of Chaos, Chibikuro rose-sama, dragonmaster1703, Rosepedal, Deidra hellion, Seto'swhiterose, _

**Anyone, who updated any chapter, I am so grateful to you guys! It means a lot that you like my work, and criticizing me on what I do wring . **

**And now…-drum roll- Next chapter is the Lemon, so it might take a bit of awhile. We shall see, but I will try and get it up as soon as I can! Thanks everyone, and remember to review me!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Three weeks left until the tournament began. Kaiba was working day and night to finish it by the deadline he made earlier. He would come home late at night, and leave early in the morning, hardly speaking to even his brother.

As Jou had promised, he did stay later every night. He didn't understand Kaiba's motives at all. Infact, it was slightly awkward when he walked in the day after the dinner. He did take the collar off, cursing at the tan line it had made, and relieved that he was finally free of it. For some odd reason he could not understand, he still kept it with him. Maybe it was a reminder of the past that no longer existed between the two boys, or perhaps it just reminded him of Kaiba in general. Whatever the reason, he was not sure of; Jou was quite content to not put it on again.

"You really need to go out, and forget about this tournament for half a second."

Kaiba had just walked into the room, with a tray of coffees. No doubt he planned on staying until late at night again, hoping caffeine would curve his sleeping habits.

"No, I just need to get his done."

Jou rolled his eyes. Typical stubborn Kaiba.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What do you think Mutt?"

Jou growled. All the hopes he had in Kaiba dropping his nickname for Jou were gone. Kaiba would not give up this task, though he did pop in the regular Jou once in awhile, though reluctantly.

"How about you don't work then? Sound like a plan?"

Kaiba pondered in a sarcastic way, "Hmm, don't work to hang out with you, that is a topic that requires a great deal of thought."

"Who says you were going to hang out with me!" Said Jou defiantly, "I just said don't work!"

Kaiba shrugged, and took a sip out of one of the five coffees he had.

Jou slumped down in what was once his doggy bed. "You work too much for your own good. You deserve a break."

"Thanks," said Kaiba, unemotionally.

A coy smile appeared on Jou's face, "Come and get a drink with me after work."

Kaiba did not look up from his laptop. "Didn't I just say, I do not wish to time with you?"

"No, you just said it required a great deal of thought. So think, and then join me!"

This time, Kaiba looked up at the blonde haired boy infront of him; "We aren't 'pals'. So why should we go out together?"

Jou scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "You attend dinners with people you don't like, what's the difference?"

"Yes, but that is an obligation." Said Kaiba in his 'matter-of-fact-that-you-should-have-known' voice.

"What?" Said Jou, provoking Kaiba further, "Afraid to be seen with me"

"Yes."

Jou shook his head and didn't say anything. Kaiba merely sighed and continued to type.

"But say if-"

"For Christ sakes, I am working! Can't you go bother someone else?"

"No. I don't know where Mel is…and I can't talk to Deidra without slurring my words. Nope! No one else to bother."

Seto knew he was not going to get very much work done. And kicking Jou out, would just prove the fact, that if he annoyed Kaiba, he would get to go home early.

"How about," said Kaiba, "If you shut your face for the rest of the day, I'll accompany you on your geek patrol to get drinks tonight?"

Jou became fixed on his nail beds, "Really now?"

Kaiba growled. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

* * *

It wasn't hard for Jou to keep quiet. He ended up falling asleep part way through the day, and slept until it was time to leave.

Kaiba thought he could sneak past him, to avoid their rendezvous later that night, but Jou caught him, and Kaiba, much to his distaste, was forced to spend time with the other boy, out of office hours. Something he greatly dreaded.

"Ok, don't say anything to anyone. Don't attract attention to yourself and don't do anything stupid."

"Geeze Kaiba, do you want me to discontinue breathing aswell?"

Kaiba glared at Jou, "It is bad enough I am spending my own time with you, so don't push it Mutt."

"Hey, I kept quiet alright!"

"You were sleeping. Were are we going anyways?"

Jou grinned, "A little place I like to call Matashi's Bar."

Kaiba took out his cell phone.

"What is that for?" Asked Jou.

"Well, we are going to need a ride, so I am calling my chauffeur."

"What are you, a diva?" Exclaimed Jou, "It is two blocks away!"

"Then I am calling my insurance agency to check on my will. If I end up not living past this night-"

Jou grabbed Kaiba sleeve and pulled the boy along through the glass front doors, "Just shut up and come on."

Kaiba did not actually listen to Jou; he just didn't have anything to say. He, of course, would never take orders from anyone.

Kaiba pulled the collar of his cloak up to hide at least some of his face, while the blonde bounded happily into the bar. Jou simply rolled his eyes, and yanked Kaiba to a table.

The bar was dimly lit, but well kept. Paintings hung from green walls, and several people sat comfy booths, having idle conversation. Kaiba dreaded that part of this night.

When the twosome sat down at the table they had been assigned, Kaiba ducked under his menu of drinks. Someone was bound to recognize him, and seeing him with a person like Jou, was not too encouraging.

Jou snatched the Menu out of his hands. "I'll order for you if you don't stop it. No one we know comes here, so just act human."

"What can I get cha?"

Kaiba jumped to see his waiter. She was cute, with her hair in two ponytails at the side of her head, and her red waitress outfit on.

"Erm…"

"I'll have…" Jou scanned his Menu for a second, "Bloody Mary."

She wrote it down on her pad of paper, and looked towards Kaiba.

"Just a scotch is fine for me." he said, and pushed his menu towards the young girl. She took them and said, "I'll bring them in just a minute," and left them both.

"Now what?" asked Kaiba.

"Ever heard of idle conversation?"

"No," he grumbled.

"Then, you will just have to learn. What did you to today?"

"Work," stated Kaiba.

Jou shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You are about as interesting as a dictionary. Do you ever talk to anyone about anything else then work?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, "I sometime talk to Mel about stocks."

The blonde rolled his eyes again, "How can you be so boring! When was the last time you were out?"

Kaiba had to think about this, "I go out for dinner sometimes. Oh, and last year, I went to Tokyo."

This perked Jou's interest, "Why?"

"For work," said Kaiba.

Thankfully, their drinks had come, and Jou did not have to struggle with questions to ask the brunette across from his.

Kaiba swished his drink around for a moment, and took a sip. It wasn't bad.

Jou knew his would be good; he usually came here when he needed to think or drink. "Can I try yours?" he asked Kaiba bravely.

Kaiba passed him the glass, and Jou took a sip. His eyes went wide, and he spit what he had drunk into his sleeve. "That is awful! It tastes like cowpiss! How can you drink that shit?"

Kaiba took another sip and merely stated, "It is an acquired taste."

Jou was busy flushing the taste out of his mouth with his own drink, "Nasty stuff."

Kaiba gave a small laugh, "it is a man's drink kid."

Jou gave a wary stare at the drink, but said no more.

* * *

It seemed as if everytime the waitress came over to offer them a drink, another one would come, and the glasses pilled even higher. Soon, the two boys were talking like old pals, and laughing at jokes that just did not make any sense.

When it was time to leave, Jou decided not to go home. "I am piss ass drunk, my Dad will get mad. Drop me off at Yug's."

"At one in the morning?" Kaiba slurred.

Jou nodded, feeling dizzy, but Kaiba was not as drunk, to not know what he was doing. "Just let me go home, and I can get Mokuba's security card to open KC for the night, and we can just stay there. I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow, if you are not too hungover."

Jou nodded, "Good idea, that way I don't have to wake anyone up."

Their conversation continued from Kaiba's mansion to the office building. Both had broken into Kaiba's personal stash of wine he had kept in the limo, and both were just a tad more tipsy than when they left the bar. They stumbled out of the limo finally, and broke the security to Kaiba Corp.

It was amazing how Kaiba knew his way around, even when intoxicated, though it took him a few tries. He was surprised that he could function with so much to drink, but even more surprised with the events to come.

"There is something I always wanted to do," laughed Jou, "Just never had the guts to."

"And what's that?" Kaiba coughed.

Jou didn't say a thing, but his sudden leap toward the CEO told Kaiba he should be prepared for something unexpected and probably rueful.

Jou shoved him roughly against the elevator and held both of his arms against the wall. He roughly pushed himself into him, and Kaiba could feel the other boy's body heat. Jou crammed his lips onto Kaiba's.

The CEO was in shock. The usually gently blonde kissed him roughly, with no passion, but a burning need.

Seto knew what was happening, but was reluctant to stop anything. He did not know if it was because thing was something he had never felt, something new, and he enjoyed it, or that sense of pity towards the blonde had grown on him again. Perhaps the fact that Jou would not remember the kiss in the morning and that seemed to stay in his mind; that fact did not pester to hurt the CEO. Needless to say, it was the most interesting ride up the elevator Kaiba had ever had.

Who knew a boy he hated a month and a half ago would be kissing him now.


	11. Forbidden Contact

**You all have reason to yell at me, yes, for this being so late. And because it is a lemon, I know it is ten times worse. But I DID have school and my accident to deal with, so you must forgive me at least. Most of you were against the fact that these two had a bit too much to drink so for the record, they ARE NOT drunk. If you are just going to read the lemon, please leave a review aswell, I would like to hear your voice to. And to my faithful readers (Bless you) Leave a review as always!

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Kaiba was not reluctant to kiss the blonde back. Alcohol poured through his veins, making his hormones go into overdrive. The twosome was crammed into the elevator, pushed up against a wall.

Jounouchi let go of Kaiba, and stood back. The drinks he had had made him tipsy, but not totally unaware of what he was doing. He HAD wanted to do that for a long time, but seeing as Kaiba thought of him as intoxicated, this was the better opportunity to do so. He gave a nervous laugh, and said, "First time for everything!"

Kaiba was trying to read Jou. Was he a bit more drunk then he was right now, and did not know right from left? The idea of taking advantage of someone, who didn't even know himself, was not inviting. But there was the urge inside of Kaiba that pushed him over the edge. He didn't care at this moment what other people thought. He instantly felt alone, and he needed affection more than anything at the moment, to curve his nerves and settle his body.

Jou came into Kaiba's room, the one he had seen time and time again. Silk bed covers, dim lighting. Kaiba practically dragged him into it, not like he cared. After all, he just kissed him, and it was surprising his nose was still intact, the way he felt. Why did he do it? Hormones? He didn't even know if Kaiba swung that way, he just felt like kissing him. And he did; looked like Kaiba didn't mind.

He felt his back touch the outer wall, and he saw deep sapphire eyes infront of his face. He managed out a soft, "Seto…" before he felt lips against his own. The kiss did not match Kaiba's personality. It was so soft, like a gently breeze, not harsh like his own personality.

Just a simple kiss, and after a time that was too short for Jou's liking, it was gone. Just like that.

"I'm sorry…"

"No…it's ok…"

Conversation was stressful, yet calm. Jou was still up against the wall, and Seto was still infront of him. Katsuya could feel the heat from the other boy, and they just stayed like that for a moment, close, and not saying a word.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Said Seto, rather too quickly, almost like he was expecting such a thing.

"I…are…" he gulped and then tried again, brushing his lips against Kaiba's ear, "What are you looking for? I just can't-"

He was cut off by a single, pale finger against his lips. "Don't speak anymore. I am looking for the same Jou that came here six weeks ago. I don't care what you can and can't do…" he wrapped his hand around Jou's slender wrist. Nothing more needed to be said. They both understood that they weren't as intoxicated as what they thought earlier on, and anything that happened tonight would probably never be mentioned again, but nothing seemed to matter.

Kaiba leaned in, and Jou leaned forward to meet him halfway there. Their lips met again, but this time there was a hunger and a passion behind it. Seto tightened the hold he had on Jou's wrist, and brushed his hand against the blonde's cheek.

Jou was falling fast for his touch. His hands instantly flew around Seto's neck, and he ruffled his feather brown hair, and stroked his ebony skin.

Seto moved his hand to Jou's small waist, and pulled him closer. Their hips crashed together, and the blonde was thrown into a deeper kiss. His reaction allowed Seto to explore the blonde's mouth, and delve into Jou's unknown.

Jou almost tried to pull away. A part of him didn't want this; it wanted to stay far away from anything that could potentially hurt him. But the greater part of him told his conscious mind that he needed this. He had never been close to anyone in his life, but then again, neither had Kaiba. He was knocked back to his senses by the CEO pulling him closer. He could feel Seto's tongue in his mouth, and he massaged it with his own.

Jou did not hesitate. He had a vague idea of what this might lead to, but he willingly raised his hand to meet the back of Seto's neck. He even opened his mouth to allow the CEO to explore it with greater ferocity. He was soon becoming suffocated in the lengthy kiss, and pulled back from the brown haired boy infront of him.

They kept their heads close to one another. Jou could smell the CEO's sweet breath, and he was aware that his hand was still on his waist. He did not have the urge to move it either.

"You must be really drunk." Jou gave a small, nervous laugh.

"I am not even tipsy," Seto shot back.

Jou lifted his head to meet Seto's eyes, but the brunette was too quick for him, and caught him in yet another kiss.

Everything about Seto was driving him insane. Any vulgar thoughts he had ever had of him were pushed deep into his sub-conscious and completely forgotten about. He put his hand on the CEO's back, and pulled him closer.

At long last, they broke off the kiss. But Jou did not want it to end there. He gently nibbled the soft skin on Kaiba's neck and shoulders, moving from his chin to his earlobe. Jou took one step forward, forcing Seto to take one step back, both moving closer to the silk laden bed. When they finally hit the edge of it, both were too into each other to recognize any part of their surroundings.

Their lips together again, Jou turned around and pulled Kaiba ontop of him. Seto climbed ontop of him, concentrating on moving his tongue around Jou's mouth, tasting him. Suddenly the cloth between them was too much. Jou ran his hands down Kaiba's sculpted back, and down to his waist. He trailed them back up, slowly lifting the CEO's shirt. Seto ripped it off rather harshly, and threw it to the floor.

Damn, he was gorgeous, and fit. Jou wanted to run his hands all over his body. He had time to examine him, as Kaiba moved his lips to Jou's neck, kissing him ever so softly. Jou took this time to look over his shoulders. Seto's tanned back was perfectly sculpted, and muscles ran the length it, stopping at his pant line, which was all Jou could see to.

"You're beautiful." He didn't know if Kaiba had heard him or not, but it needed to be said.

Seto must of, because next thing he knew, their lips were locked together again, in a kiss that was more passionate than before. Seto slid his hands under Jou's shirt, and once that was off, moved them lower.

Jou could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He was sure Seto could hear it too. His nerves were on fire, but that did not stop Seto from undoing the button to his jeans.

Seto moved his lips along Jou's neck, tasting him, down his chest, savoring him. He teased Jou by sucking on his right nipple, glad for the blonde to be squirming underneath him. He bit it gently, and Jou gave a yelp, which pleased the CEO.

What was Jou to do? All he could do was lie back and let Seto have his way with him. And it wasn't any of that part that bothered him. It was the fact that Seto _wanted_ to do this. He had a choice, and he took it.

Seto nibbled on the flesh just below Jou's belly button. The blonde gave a soft moan, and Seto took that as an invitation to continue. He worked his hands on the button and zipper of the boy's jeans, and then wound his hands around them, slipping them off in one moment.

Jou felt very naked without his pants, but he soon forgot about then, as the CEO nibbled his way to the elastic of his boxers. Seto grabbed them with his teeth and finished pulling them down with his soft hands.

Now Jou REALLY felt naked. Kaiba's hair was brushing against his skin, and it was driving him insane. But the CEO continued to nibble up Jou's thigh, running his hands up the length of his waist at the same time.

The blonde thought he was going to explode, when Kaiba was face to face with him again, kissing his neck softly.

"Fucking tease," growled Jounouchi, and he saw the unmistakable grin of the CEO.

Jou fumbled clumsily with Kaiba's own pants, finally able to bring them, and his soft silk boxers, down and off the bed.

Seto reached down to stroke Jou with delicate hands, where he craved it most. Jou jumped slightly at his touch, and Seto pinned him down with a hard kiss. He could hear the boy under him moaning at his touch, through their kiss, and he tortured him more by quickening the pace of his hands.

Somehow, Jou found his bearing, and ran his index and middle finger down the CEO's firm chest, past his nicely shaped biceps, over his belly button and down his lightly haired treasure trail. Seto stopped his movements finally, and Jou was able to concentrate on making the brunette feel as damn good as he did.

Seto brought both of his hands to Jou's cheeks, and kissed him with vigor, mashing their lips and tongues together. Jou was never good at multi-tasking, and he found it increasingly difficult to slide his hand down the front of Seto, while kissing him passionately. But Seto moved his mouth to Jou's earlobe, biting it softly, and the blonde was able to continue what he first started.

He had never touched a man like this before, hell, he had never touched anyone like this before. There was something forbidden about their contact, and Jou craved that most of all. He moved his hand down to Seto's hard member, and lightly touched it with the tips of his fingers. He felt Seto stiffen, glad to know that he was the one in power for now. He placed more fingers to the brunette, and slid his hand up and down, growing even more aroused himself as the blue-eyed teen softly moaned in his ear, clearly enjoying the attention.

Jou was finding it harder to keep himself together, as Seto uncovered hotspots he did not know existed. He brought his hand back up and touched the gorgeously shaped cheekbones of the brunette.

Seto placed a delicate kiss on the blonde's lips; such a soft thing, and coming from Kaiba, it was even more mysterious. He could be so aggressive, and yet at a moment like this, so gentle.

Jou broke off from him and nibbled a trail from his jawbone to his ear.

"I want you inside me." It was not a question, more of a plea, but it was as truthful as ever. Seto wasn't holding back, so why should Jou?

Seto almost shook from these words. Damn, things were deep now, in more ways than one. Jou pulled him close, and kissed him again.

This was no obligation; Seto wanted to do this, at least at the moment. When he woke up, who knows what would happen, but this was now, and Kaiba was a person who lived for the now.

Kaiba kissed Jou back, more fiercely than he meant to, and awkwardly reached over to his small bedside table, opening the drawer. In one quick movement he had grabbed a small bottle of lube, and was again concentrating on the boy under him.

Jou felt like he had swallowed something very large, and his heart was beating so fast he that thought it would burst.

Kaiba put one of his fingers inside Jou, slowly, for he did not want to hurt him at all. Jou gave an expected moan, but allowed Seto to continue. Kaiba kissed him softly, adding yet another finger. Jou kissed him back, squirming as little as possible. But when the brunette added a third finger, Jou let out a low moan, pushing his chest into Kaiba's.

"I need this now."

"I don't want to hurt you," breathed Kaiba. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and it fell into his eyes in the sexiest way.

"Go slow," Jou breathed back, and gave Seto a gentle kiss on the lips. He thought he saw Kaiba nod his head, but he wasn't sure. He was nervous beyond anything; all this was a mystery to him.

Seto broke the kiss and bit down on his neck gently. Jou hardly had enough time to think twice, when he felt the brunette's hardness press into him. He could feel the unmistakable feeling of pain mixed with pleasure, so intertwined, he couldn't tell one apart from the other.

Seto kissed Jounouchi on the lips, one of his gentle kisses that drove Jou up and over the wall. The kiss contradicted his actions, as he gave a hard thrust into Jou. A deep moan could be heard from Jou's throat, but he did not let go of Kaiba's lips. His hands went to Kaiba's back, and the back of his neck. He just needed to be touching him, to feel connected with him.

Kaiba pushed into him again, a little softer this time. Jou gave a soft cry, and dug his fingers into the CEO's muscular back.

"Am I hurting you?"

Jou shook his head, his shaggy blonde locks falling across his face, "No, don't stop."

Their lips met for only an instant, Jou still clinging to Kaiba's back, Seto's hands running up the blonde's side and over his chest. The CEO thrust into him, holding the blonde close at Jou's back arched against Seto's chest.

They continued their love-making, and after a time had passed, both were more relaxed. Jou was not tense, and was enjoying the full amount of the pleasure that he was experiencing. Everytime Seto pushed himself into him, a low moan would escape his throat, and he would be seeing stars.

"Put your legs around me."

Jou wrapped his legs around the CEO's waist, and Kaiba gave a hard thrust. Seto could feel the stickiness from Jou's member in-between them both, and he brought his hand down to lightly stroke it.

Soon, Seto could feel the edges of bliss coming to him, and Jou was trying to hold himself as best he could. Jou gave a loud moan, and Seto continued to thrust into him, gaining speed and momentum. The brunette could sense Jou was going to come.

"Tell me you love me when you come," he growled into Jou's ear. It was not a request, but a command.

"Seto…" It was all he had time to say, before Seto thrust into him yet again, and Jou

ecame tense. He could hear Kaiba's voice, but it sounded so far away, and yet he knew that the CEO was coming to. He felt as if he was leaving his body in a different place, separated, and he remembered Seto, and shouted the words that he wanted to hear. He felt Kaiba's seed inside of him, and his own was now all over the brunette's hand.

Not a word was exchanged, and both boys lay down, panting. Kaiba lay on Jou's chest, nestling his head in the crook of the Blonde's neck. Jou moved his hand to sweep the hairs out of Kaiba's face, so he could see him better. He still looked beautiful.

Still not speaking, Seto closed his eyes, both very tired, and confused at the same time. He would have to deal with whatever would come of this in the morning; he did not feel like it now.

"Night," Said Jou, giving the CEO a light kiss on the forehead.

Still wrapped in each other's arms, both were soon sleeping, basking in the events of what had just happened.

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I have been a busy bee. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I didn't want something so animalistic for them, if you get my drift. I wanted it to be passionate, but a new experience for them both. You will have to wait and find you what happens in the next chapter, 'tis going to be a mystery, who knows if these two will stay together? Anyways, I will get to that ASAP, meanwhile, if you like YGO Yaoi, you might want to check out my website, forbiddenpassion.tk (Don't forget the www). It has a bunch of YGO pics, and a lot of our favorite couple! Anyways, I will leave you there, please dismiss the spelling mistakes (Hey, I try) I have this thing with capital letters, I just like them. Leave a review, and thanks for reading! Adieu!_


	12. The Day After

**Thank you guys for being so patient. It must have been a bitch waiting so long, but it was even more of a bitch waiting to get a new computer. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out, so I wouldn't keep you waiting. It is pretty much their thoughts jumbled up together, so at least you know how they are feeling. I will try to come up with the next few, but I need to work on my other two stories as well. Also, sad to say it, this story is going to come to an end in the next few chapters. I don't know how many there are going to be before that, but we will see how it goes. Anyways, leave a review to tell me your thoughts on these two, and stay tuned for the Grande Finale!

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Seto always hated that fucking window. Always at the same time, every morning, the sun hit its spot in the sky, and sunlight poured onto the king size bed he slept on. It scattered across your body, and moved into your face, blinding you through your eyelids. Damn the fucking sunlight.

This is how Seto woke up the next morning. He could feel the edges of a headache nipping at him. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and hid under the duvet, it would go away. Doubtful.

He sat up in bed, and stretched. What the hell had happened last night? Oh yes, drinks with the Mutt. Well at least he wasn't hungover, surprisingly. That always occurred after he drank. Actually, come to think of it, he felt warm and comfy.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Was there something he was missing? His clothes were scattered all over the floor, and the covers of his bed were a complete mess. Wait a moment…how did Jou end up getting home?

With a flash of realization, it all came back to him. The sweet smell of his hair, the lingering kisses, the…

"Oh…my…gods." He sat dazed for a moment, and then did a look over the room, as if expecting the Mutt to come bounding out of the bathroom. But his clothes were off the floor, and Seto took that as a sign that he had left.

In a flash, he was out of bed and in the shower. Shower time meant time to think. He went over last night's events in his head.

_We had too much to drink. He kissed me in the elevator. We fucked in my bed._ It wasn't as if he regretted doing it, but he was questioning himself as to why he had done it in the first place. Did he ever think that he felt something for Jou? He was always just there, and he never gave it a thought.

Hang on a sec; it wasn't as if Jou was objecting. And Seto knew he wasn't drunk. Neither of them were drunk, they had full control of their bodies. So why did neither of them pull away when this situation arose?

Great, now the headache was coming on. Stupid thoughts and Seto had to work today on top of it all. He wondered if Jou would bother showing up, but he knew that it was not likely. He hopped out of the shower and towel dried his hair. He had work to do. Thought about the blonde would have to come later.

* * *

"God Seto, you look terrible."

Seto looked up and Melanie, glaring. "Thank-you, very much for your acute observations. Now, what the fuck do you want?"

"A bit touchy aren't we?" said Mel, slapping a pile of papers down on Kaiba's desk.

"Fuck off." Kaiba left it there. The last thing Kaiba needed was to think about touchy.

Mel ignored him, and took a bite of something that looked like celery, "So, how was last night?"

Kaiba spewed the coffee he had put into his mouth just before Melanie said this, all over his desk.

"Are you ok?" Mel rushed to her boss's side.

"I am fine," said Seto, gasping for air, "Just…go do something."

"It is all done. Unless you have something else that needs doing, I finished everything yesterday."

Kaiba was a bit fearful, "How the hell do you know about last night?"

Melanie looked at him as if he had three heads, "Because you told me? Geeze, you're dense, do you not remember saying 'Leave the light in the foyer on Mel, I need to get these papers done, I might be here all night.'"

Kaiba had to admit, the impersonation she did of him was not half-bad. He was relieved, "Oh, I got most of it done; I just have a bit more to do." Perfect lie.

"Give it here, I'll do the rest, I am not doing much anyhow."

"I am fine," said Kaiba running a cloth on the coffee, now all over some of his papers.

"You have got to be bored, just give it here."

Kaiba slammed the rag he was holding down on his desk, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Sweet, now I can go to that sale at the mall. Thanks, and see ya later Seto."

'_Why do I have a feeling I have just been tricked by my secretary?'_ Seto mentally kicked himself, _because you have, stupid._

Seto arose from his desk to get more coffee.

* * *

Jou kicked an empty pop can across the sidewalk. He didn't feel like going to school today, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He would rather be alone, going through his thoughts, thinking about the night before.

He had woken up in the morning, but unlike Kaiba, he had certainly not forgotten the night's events. Kaiba had been deep in sleep beside him. Damn, he was beautiful. He then remembered why he was there, and who he was with, so he had gotten dressed quietly, and made his way out. By then, the offices were open, and Kaiba was already running late. He went out the back door, and was gone.

How would he even face Kaiba after this? 'Hey, how are you? We fucked, last night, remember? So, have any paperwork for me to do?' Yes, that would go over well. And Kaiba of all people? Kaiba didn't even like girls, how the fuck did he end up in bed with him?

What did he think about last night? Hmm, Kaiba did look pretty good, damn good if Jou had an opinion on it. His breath was sweet, and he smelled like the cologne he wore everyday. Jou remembered all the small things. The way he touched his cheek softly, unusual to his usual macho attitude. He actually seemed to care about what he was doing, not like a mindless animal, simply fucking to let some steam out. But Jou didn't know if Kaiba was being caring, or just nervous. He could be putting on an act for all he knew. But this all came back to the fact that yes, he had slept with Kaiba, and yes, he would have to face him.

Oddly, Jou wasn't all that nervous about this. Sure he was nervous, but it isn't like rape happened. It wasn't as if either said 'Hey, this shouldn't be happening, so, lets stop now.' No, what happened, happened. Nothing could change that, and nothing will. Jou was going to be a man about this. He would face Seto, and not hide from him.

Jou knew he didn't love Kaiba. Not yet anyways, he did not know him well enough, but he wouldn't mind spending more time with him. After all, they had gotten along the past few weeks, what harm was it in spending more time together? None at all.

So why was Jou heading the opposite direction from Kaiba Corp.? No answer to that question. Turning around, Jou tried to imagine what Kaiba would look like after seeing him step into his office. He would go there later tonight, when there were no distractions.

* * *

"Back already?"

"I ran out of money," said Mel, admiring a bracelet she has purchased on her off-work shopping spree.

"Pity and you almost ran yourself out of a job."

"You lie, you wouldn't fire me."

Kaiba looked up from his laptop, "I wouldn't?"

"Nope, you love me just to damn much. Plus, you can never replace me. You are stuck with me. Anyways, I am going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, and come on time!" Kaiba shouted through a now closed door. It was true, he never would fire Mel, it was hard to find people he actually got along with.

_You got along with Jou easily enough._ Sure, he got along with Jou, but the boy still irked him, despite being good-natured. _You only find him annoying be cause you like him._ Do not, he is just a friend. _With benefits? _No, who happens to be a very good paper slave. _Yea, he makes a pretty good bed slave to._

"Why the hell am I arguing with my thoughts?" Kaiba closed his laptop, and walked around his office, something he had done all day. He was going to wear the soles in his shoes out of this continued, but he needed to be moving. He heard the elevator shuffling, and then footsteps. Mel must have forgotten her coat. Good, Kaiba had time to ask her about this…the whole 'I have this friend…' speech would work well enough. He was sure Mel thought his love life was much like some forgotten tumbleweed.

He opened his office door, and didn't expect what came to his sight.

Hey Seto," said Jou, "What's new?"


	13. The Confrontation

**Alas, the confrontation. Your opinions on them would be greatly recieved It was hard trying to understand what it would be like to wake up, knowing you just slept with someone you thought you hated. I was pleased with the reviews on the last chapter, thanks guys. And there will be one more chapter after this, and then that is the end! Wow, it has been a long ride, but who knows, I could write a sequal! Anyways, drop me a review, and peace out.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Jou? What are you doing here?"

Jou swung into the chair that was usually occupied by Melanie, "I just thought I would pay you a visit is all."

Kaiba certainly did not expect to see Jou so soon, especially since their encounter was only the night before. Yet here he was, making himself comfortable in Melanie's leather chair.

For a moment there was silence. Jou seems oddly interested in something on Melanie's desk, and Seto was lost for words.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba did not ask it in such a harsh way, but in a gentle soothing tone. Jou looked up at him, "I don't really know, but I knew I needed to talk to you."

"Well you are not talking."

"Logical deduction Kaiba, very witty."

Another awkward silence. This was killing Kaiba, how he wished last night never happened. _Liar_. Hush.

"So where does this lead us?" asked Jou.

Kaiba shrugged at Jou's words, honestly not knowing what to say.

"Want to forget about it?"

Jou was treating this like some joke, as Kaiba saw it. He wasn't taking anything seriously, and everything he said was driving Seto up the wall. He sat down on the chair directly outside his office door that was usually occupied by some visitor wishing to see him. He ran his fingers through his brown locks a few times, deep in though.

"Did you like it?"

"You know," said Kaiba, "You have the ability to take almost every scenario and make a joke out of it, did you know that?"

"Well it is better than being serious about absolutely everything that happens to come across your path."

"No, it is not. Making a joke out of it makes it seem like you don't really care."

Jou shrugged, "I don't in a sense. Things happen, sometimes that we cannot control. So instead of moping around about it, why don't you just suck it up Kaiba? I certainly don't give a fuck, and neither should you. Did it mean anything?"

"I…I don't think so, I mean, not in an attachment sense I suppose."

"There you go!" Jou proceeded to get out of his chair at this point, "So, stop moping around about it, accept it, and let's go grab a hamburger!"

Seto looked up, and gave the blonde a rather sharp stare, "A hamburger?"

"I want food, man, I haven't eaten all day. C'mon, we can talk on the way."

"No, I would rather talk here," stated Kaiba.

"What is there to talk about?" Asked Jou.

"Just sit down again, ok?"

Jou reluctantly agreed, his stomach giving a rather painful rumble. "Alright, what is it? Are you worried about being bad? Because you know, you really weren't too bad."

Seto's face turned red, "Shut up Jou, what would you know about being good or bad?"

"A lot more than you probably do Kaiba! Mr. I stay in my office all the time, and didn't know other people existed until last night!"

"Oh, that is a wonderful insult, any more like that, and you might move up the scale of mentality."

Both were silent for a moment, deep in though.

"We sound like an old married couple," said Jou, "bickering."

Kaiba gave a small chuckle, "I hope this doesn't mean we have to be friends."

"You know, because that would be a bad thing," stated Jou sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, what is next from here?"

Jou thought for a moment; the tournament was only a week away, and he was sure Kaiba was done most of the work. "Well, I don't think I need to be around to help with the tournament anymore, I am sure you have got it set up by now."

Kaiba nodded, "Yea, but I still have a load of work to do, and you can pop by every now and again if you want. Are you still entering the tournament?"

"Damn straight I am! And I plan to whoop your ass this time!"

Instead of some petty insult Seto could have dished out, which would have happened about two months ago, he simply smiled as Jou said this, and secretly thought of how he was going to beat the poor sucker.

"I really wasn't that bad?"

Jou looked up, "Hmm? No, not bad. It was almost a five star performance."

"You kiss like a behemoth."

Jou glared at him, "well, your hands were cold."

"You were clingy to."

"And you have issues! What was with the whole 'Say I love you' thing? I am clingy?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I guess I didn't want you to seem like some sort of meaningless fuck."

"Which in the end, I was."

Kaiba nodded, "I suppose. But get me drunk, it might happen again."

"Seto, you weren't drunk."

"I was to."

"You were not, you told me yourself."

Damn, there went his excuse for ending up in bed with him in the first place.

"You know you liked it. You can't resist me."

Laughing out loud, Seto said, "I am sure every lady you ever tried to hit on thought the exact same thing. I have to admire you ego thought Mutt, it does beat the size of your brain."

"Well, at least I am not obviously queer Rick Boy."

Kaiba looked offended, "I am not obviously queer, I am not queer at all!"

"I also think you have this thing for Mel, you like to look at her a lot."

"I do not!"

"I wouldn't knock her up if I were you, office relationships just never work."

Jou had time to slip Kaiba a grin, before he was chased out of the office.

* * *

After grabbing a burger (much to Kaiba's distaste) Jou was driven home, and Kaiba returned to his house as well. He had not spent a lot of time here, as he had been working a lot, and he was sure Mokuba would miss him by now. Though they saw each other everyday, they had not spent any time together for a long time.

Talking about it on the way home, Seto was oddly content with where things were going. He smiled at the fact that he used to dislike Jou, and thinking upon it now, the idea seemed so far away, it was non-existent. They were more like lost pals, who had a lot more in common then first thought.

They had decided to just spontaneously see where things went for them. Who knows, they COULD start dating, thought Kaiba still cringed at this thought. Of course, he would have cringed two months ago, at the thought of sleeping with the blonde, but that thought came to him more often now, and he found himself smiling, thinking about it.

The tournament started in a week, he would be free of working long hours for a short period of time, and it felt like, for the first time in his life, he had someone, besides his brother, to relate to, and spend quality time with. It was a comforting thought, though, he would never admit it.

Seto fell asleep that night, thinking of silky blonde hair, and soft pale skin.


	14. Adieu

Chapter Fourteen

Jou stepped out of his house into the open air. He deeply inhaled and sighed. There was nothing like a tournament to get his spirits up. It was two days into it, and Jou had already won two locator cards. Things were defiantly looking up.

Jounouchi touched the spot on his cheek, where, not even 24 hours ago, a very attractive brunette male, had kissed him. It had given him hope; after all, Kaiba did that willingly. His only fear was the upcoming tournament, and what it would do for the both of them. As far as anyone knew, the hate still ran through both their veins, and Jou did not see a needed to put things out into the open.

At the moment, the blonde did not feel like dueling. He felt like walking the streets of domino and thinking about what the future had in store for him.

What did the future have in store for him after the tournament? Maybe he was thinking too far ahead. First, he had to finish the tournament, and then he could think about what he wanted to do.

He had seen Kaiba just yesterday. Jou didn't know if he was saying good-bye to him, because they were now opponents. How could he possibly strive to beat someone he slept with? Not even that, despite what both would think, they were friends now, and that wouldn't change, or shouldn't he should say, because something like this had come between them. No, Jou was sure this was not the end of things. He grinned, and smiled fondly, as he touched the spot on his cheek where Kaiba had given him a peck. He did not care if he was a deep shade of red, and had a goofy smile as he walked downtown Domino. It was his thoughts that no one could steal from him.

Jou sped up, upon seeing some duelists he was sure he could easily beat. He grinned at the prospect of more locator cards.

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk, typing furiously on his laptop. Though it was a sunny day, and he would not mind going out and crushing a few duelists, he wanted to finish this work, so he had the rest of the day off.

The tournament had started with a bang, and was now in full swing. Seto expected company sales to rise; so many people had showed up to enter.

He got up from his chair, and walked around his office. An unscheduled break was ok.

Everything in this room reminded him of Jou. The spot on the carpet where his bed and food dishes once set. He did look unbelievably cute, curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. The closet which once held the dog costume Jou has put on under protest. He actually smiled as he remembered the blonde yelling and hollering about putting it on.

What was he to do now? It was not as if Jou would come around anymore; he had nothing to do. Kaiba was going to miss him, he admitted. They had bonded, and Seto had found someone, other than his brother, with whom he could talk with. He did not want that to be taken away from him. It was like a large chunk of his being was being removed from his body.

Kaiba walked over to his large window, and looked out, to the street of domino. Many people passed by with duel disks on it. Was Jou out there dueling somewhere? Perhaps. Perhaps the mutt would get into the finals. What if they had to battle against one another? Could either of them duel against each other? After all, who else knew about their new friendship, if it could be called such a thing? No, Kaiba supposed that they would have to forget about this whole ordeal.

Kaiba had learned about how to treat people, in a decent way. He wouldn't go back to the torment he had given Jou. Not even to put an act on. He knew now, you do not know what someone has to go through outside of your eyes.

He sat back down at his desk. It was unusually quiet, without the bustling of the blonde around. He had to accept the inevitable though, and that was, that Jou was not going to come back. He had served his term, and why would he want to spend time with someone who used to treat him so badly?

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Melanie came into his office. "Everything is done, so I am going to go home now."

"Ok, that is fine."

She stared at him momentarily, "Are you ok boss?"

He looked up at her, "Yea, I am fine, just very tired."

"You should get some sleep; I will come a bit earlier tomorrow to help you with all of this."

Before he had a chance to argue with her, she was gone.

Seto did need sleep; he had not slept since this tournament began. There were one thousand things that were bothering him, and he was stressed to the max.

Another knock at the door. "Come in."

Jou walked in; He had that crazy 'something good just happened' grin on his face. He did not bother saying anything, but threw three locator cards down on the table.

"Ha, am I just blowing away this tournament or what?"

"You should not be proud of dueling children."

"They were not children! This one-" he proceeded to point to one of the cards, "Was from a duelist named Saba. I almost lost that one. And this one-"

Kaiba cut him off "Jou, I have to work, can you tell me about it later?"

"I thought you were done all of the work? The tournament is already on man."

"I am never done my work."

"You need a break." Jou smiled as he remembered the last time he had suggested that.

"Yea, well I will take a break when I can afford one." He went back to typing.

Jou moved closer to his desk, and pushed the top of his laptop down. Instead of getting angry, Kaiba simply looked up at the blonde.

"Don't change things if you do not want them to change."

Kaiba did not reply, but quietly sat in his chair. Was he trying to change something? Kind of, he was more like avoiding the topic.

Jou bent down so he was eye level with the brunette. "They don't have to change."

"Yes they do," Kaiba said, in almost a whisper.

"C'mon Seto, they can change for the better! You have the whole tournament to take! I can't wait to face you!"

"How so?"

"Well, if you beat me, I won't care. After all, you are one of the best. It shows me I have room for improvement. Don't go into this with a grudge; don't think I will be hurt by you again."

Again. How many times had he hurt him before?

"The point is Seto; I am not changing who I am to suit anyone. And neither should you."

I was oddly true. Even though they both got along, their personalities hadn't changed. But Jou was wrong in a sense. They did change in ways. They changed their views on each other, their actions towards each other. Sometimes, change was not such a bad thing.

Jou turned his attention towards Kaiba's window. The day was almost ending, and he could see the sun, setting over the buildings and skyscrapers of Domino. That was ok though, he knew there would always be another tomorrow. "So, fancy having a duel? I think you have rusted up."

Kaiba looked up at the blonde. The last rays of light picked up the reds and browns in his hair; Seto had never noticed that before. He grinned all the same, "Don't wager on it Mutt, I can still kick your ass."

"Prove it then Rich Boy, I think you are all talk."

Seto grabbed his disk, and was out of the office in a flash, "Hurry up."

"One sec, just go on ahead."

Jou gave a look around the office he was sure to see again. He smiled at Kaiba's laptop, lying forgotten on his desk. He placed something on top of it, and ran after Seto.

The very last pinpricks of sun poured over Kaiba's desk, picking up the small metal tag on top of the bulky laptop. The day had ended, and so had the cycle of the past months. Not out of place, but adding to the décor of the room, the collar was officially, back to its owner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Wow, can you believe all of this is over? I would like to thank everyone who has read (and reviewed) this story. I was blown away with you guys, you defiantly rock. If you are going to review for this chapter, I would like if you left a reflection of some sort, just tell me about the whole story in general! Who knows, there could even be a squeal, if I get around to making one. I think there are some questions about this story that you would like answered though._

Why is the grammar not tip top?_ Well, oddly enough, the times I usually write this stuff, is before school, before work, before bed etc. So I am either extremely tired, or in a rush. Don't know, I just get brain farts at those times. I am going to University next year, I know about spelling and proper grammar, but forgive me if everything is not perfect, I try my best._

Why did Kaiba just happen to have Lube in his desk drawer? _Well, it isn't like Kaiba had a sex life. What would a single male do with a tube of lube? One can only guess that some alone time and a playboy (or playgirl for that matter) was involved._

Why wasn't (insert famous YGO character here) in the story?_ I just thought what I wrote fit, and there was no need for other people. I wanted to focus on the relationship between Seto and Jou, so that is what I did._

_Well, now I have to say good-bye to all of you. I thought that my story should end with a sunset as well, it was only fitting. So, we come now to the end (not officially) Of Collision Course. What a wild ride. To each and every one of you, Adieu. _


End file.
